O Melhor Amigo do Meu Namorado
by Charlie Blake
Summary: Lily sabia que era errado, mas ela não conseguia evitar James Potter.
1. Prefácio

******Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens e cenários são criados por JK Rowling. Sem fins lucrativos. **

* * *

******Prefácio**

— Você realmente quer fazer lição, Lily? — perguntou Remo do meu lado. Lhe mandei um sorriso amarelo e tentei me concentrar na lição. Ele tentou segurar a minha mão, mas eu a tirei para longe. — Ok, qual é o problema?

_Eu beijei seu melhor amigo!_

— O que? — tentei me passar por desentendida.

— Você está estranha há algum tempo…

_Desde o dia que eu beijei o seu melhor amigo!_

— Não, não estou. — falei.

— Está sim — ele rebateu. — Acho que desde daquela manhã que passou com o James… — ele murmurou pensativo. — Pensei que tivesse se divertido com ele.

_Estou estranha desde esse dia porque foi o dia que eu o beijei._

— O que? Não! — minha voz aumentou uma oitava. Suspirei. — É coisa da sua cabeça. Por favor, não vamos falar de James Potter.

— O James é um cara legal, ok? Você podia dar uma chance a ele.

_Tarde demais._

— Ou então é porque você está achando que eu me esqueci do nosso aniversario de namoro — ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ah! É, ok, você me pegou. Estou _super_ chateada com isso. — tentei soar convincente.

— Não, não é isso. Você mente muito mal, Lily Evans.

Forcei uma risada.

— Você deveria escolher melhor a sua namorada, Remo Lupin.

Ele riu e me beijou.

* * *

** N/A: Dê a sua opinião, se gostaram ou não do tema, se tem alguma ideia, ou se simplesmente estão ansiosos ou curiosos para a continuação! Toda e qualquer opinião é importante! **

**Os capítulos sairão um dia sim, um dia não, a partir das 18h!**


	2. Capitulo 1 — O namoro perfeito

**Capitulo 1 — O namoro perfeito**

O bom de ter um namorado é que você pode aproveitar com ele por horas em frente ao lago com um solzinho gostoso de fim de verão enquanto pensa no futuro do casal, mas esse não é, precisamente, o meu caso. Eu estava presa na biblioteca fazendo meu enorme dever de poções, sozinha, porque os idiotas dos Marotos resolveram levar meu namorado para levar detenção! O pior, é que ele ainda concordava!

— Devo estar atrasado — ouvi a voz de Remo, perto de mim depois de muito tempo de espera. Alto, loiro, fofo e tímido é uma boa descrição do meu namorado. Ele se chama Remo Lupin, é meio forte, meio magro, com ombros largos, pele clara e cabelos loiros cor de areia. Seus olhos são castanhos mel e adoráveis, que não te deixam mentir.

— Atrasado não é nem um começo — falei, mas logo que vi sua expressão fofa dei um sorriso.

— Foi mal mesmo, Lils — ele disse me dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

Ficamos algumas horas estudando, então resolvemos descer para o jantar. Em geral não jantamos juntos, porque ele gosta de sentar com seus amigos e eu me recusava a sentar perto dos maiores arruaceiros da escola, então quase sempre ficávamos separados, mas quando minha amiga Marlene McKinnon queria sentar perto do Sirius nós passávamos a noite juntos.

Hoje é um daqueles dias que ela resolveu que sentaria a todo custo perto de Sirius e eles _conversariam_. Chegamos a tempo de ver Marlene expulsando um grupinho de primeira-anista que estavam perto de onde os Marotos costumavam sentar. Sentamos juntos com ela e mais tarde chegaram os outros três marotos, fazendo todos olharem para eles, especialmente as garotas.

Os Marotos eram um grupinho de baderneiros mimados e bonitos.

James Potter, alto, moreno, cabelo bagunçado de quem acabou sair de uma vassoura, olhos chocolates, forte, bonito e capitão apanhador da Casa da Grifinória. Ele também era dos maiores galinha de Hogwarts e ficava me chamando para sair até o quinto ano quando eu dei um fora nele, dai passou a me ignorar e quando comecei a namorar Remo, nós entramos em um acordo silencioso de nos aguentarmos pelo bem de sua amizade com meu namorado.

Sirius Black, alto, forte, galinha, cabelos escuros que caem por cima de seus lindos olhos cinza, lindo, Batedor do time da Grifinória. Ele é legal, mas muito arruaceiro, nós até nos damos bem. Somos meio amigos desde o terceiro ano.

Pedro Pettigrew, ele é aquele cara que não se enquadra em nenhum lugar e deu muita sorte em andar no grupo mais popular da escola. Ele é baixinho, feio, gordinho, como um minitrasgo e parece mais fã do que amigo dos Marotos.

Remo fazia parte disso, mas ele era mais certinho, como eu. Ele gostava de estudar e se esforçava muito para conciliar seus estudos com a monitoria e seu 'problema peludo'.

— Mas daí ele me chamou pra sair e eu disse não — percebi que Marlene falava de algum garoto.

— Legal — falei, prestando mais atenção no meu bolo de carne do que no que ela falava.

— Você nem ouviu o que eu falei! — ela disse.

— O importante é quem precisava ouvir, ouviu, Lene — disse Remo discretamente. Sirius olhava abobalhado para Lene.

Ah, Lene era um pouco tímida, mas era linda. Cabelos longos e castanho chocolate, olhos verdes e brilhantes, pele morena e um sorriso encantador. Quem a vê confunde facilmente com uma bailarina, pois tinha o corpo perfeito, o rosto perfeito, a postura perfeita. Estavam sempre a chamando para sair, mas ela recusava porque queria ficar com o Sirius, que era um mané, e não entendia que ela gosta dele.

— Seu namorado é hilário — disse ela ironicamente.

— Onde esta Alice? — perguntei ignorando o ultimo comentário.

— Ela disse que ia passar a noite com Frank — respondeu Lene. — Me deixou sobrando — ela bateu a mão na cabeça dramaticamente.

— Você esta sobrando porque quer — repliquei. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Ok, mas você precisa saber disso — ela disse empolgada. — Michael McFinn perguntou o que eu iria fazer no sábado e quando eu ia responder que não queria nada com ele, ele me pediu para pelo menos tentar dizer sim, porque não seria tão ruim assim passar uma tarde com ele e então eu aceitei — ela contou sorridente.

— O QUE? — Sirius perguntou, parecia enjoado. As atenções foram para Lene, que corou. — VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM AQUELE MANÉ?

— Vou sim — ela disse, sem nenhuma firmeza. — Por quê?

— Você não pode! — ele disse.

— Como não posso, Sirius? — ela perguntou com a voz meio falha. Potter se intrometeu.

— Vai ferir o orgulho do Sirius — ele explicou.

— Não entendi — anunciei.

— Sirius e McFinn brigaram, lembra, Lily? E ele disse ao McFinn para não chegar perto de nenhum amigo nosso — respondeu Remo.

— Então você não quer que eu saia com ele por causa das suas brigas? — Marlene estava visivelmente desapontada.

— Não quero que você saia com ele porque ele é um babaca é você uma garota legal — Sirius respondeu olhando, finalmente, nos olhos dela. — Se quer sair no sábado eu saio com você, sabe, não precisa se não quiser, mas se preferir minha companhia ao invés do McFinn pra mim seria uma honra — ele terminou sorrindo.

Como se fosse sua deixa, McFinn se aproximou de nós e parou na nossa frente. Marlene tinha o dom de conhecer caras legais e bonitos. McFinn era um cara bonito da Lufa-Lufa que tinha um sorriso quase tão confiante quanto Sirius.

— Tudo certo para o nosso encontro sábado? — perguntou ele.

— Ah, sabe, Michael — Lene começou olhando para Sirius que sorria. — Eu vou ter que fazer outras coisas no sábado — falou.

Michael olhou de Sirius para Lene.

— Humm… Ok…

E ele foi embora. E Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro de Lene.

— Esta é minha garota — falou e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Ela me mandou um sorrisinho.

— E nós? — perguntei a Remo.

— Vamos a Hogsmeade, certo? — lembrou-me ele. — Lily, dez meses, lembra-se?

Então caiu minha ficha. Eu faria dez meses de namoro com Remo.

— Como vocês namoram há tanto tempo? — perguntou Sirius. Seu braço ainda estava em volta do ombro de Marlene, esta parecia nas nuvens.

— Nós temos um bom relacionamento, Sirius — respondi.

— E nós nos gostamos — falou Remo. Ele me abraçou pelo ombro e me deu um beijo.

Depois do jantar fomos aos dormitórios. Eu e Remo, como Monitores chefe, temos um Salão só nosso ao lado da Torre da Grifinória, onde ficam nossos dormitório pessoal. Ficamos um pouco na Torre e depois fomos para os nossos dormitórios.

Lene me acompanhou porque precisava dar gritos no meu quarto. Alice também nos acompanhou para contar sobre seu dia de cabular com Frank, seu namorado.

Alice é uma garota extremamente fofa. Cabelos negros e certinhos, olhos castanhos e meigos e pele branca, quase tanto quanto a minha.

— Conte logo o que aconteceu Alice — pediu Lene.

Nós três estávamos empoleiradas na minha cama.

— Ah, nós fomos para Hogsmeade graças ao Sirius, que nos mostrou uma passagem secreta para irmos. Ele me levou em uma clareira e nós passamos a tarde toda namorando felizes até que nós… — ela agitou as mãos. Marlene bateu palmilhas.

— Jura? Alice!

— Uma loucura não? Mas foi fantástico! — ela disse.

— Espera! Você fez o que eu estou pensando? — perguntei.

— Acho que sim — ela respondeu e sorriu.

— Alice! Você não acha meio cedo? Porque vocês namoram há uns 6 meses e já estão nesses nível!

As duas se entreolharam e suspiraram.

— Lily, temos uma pergunta extremamente importante a você — disse Lene. Alice concordou.

— Façam — pedi. Alice fechou a porta antes de falar.

— Lilian Evans, descreva sua relação com o Remo — pediu Alice.

— Humm, nós nos damos bem e… nos gostamos e temos uma boa relação. Não brigamos nem nada do gênero — respondi. — Espera, isso não foi uma pergunta!

— Lily, você realmente gosta do Remo? — perguntou Lene, ignorando minha ultima frase.

— É claro! Ele é meu namorado! — falei indignada.

— Lily, quem esta namorando há dez meses e ainda é virgem? — perguntou Marlene com ar de indignação. Corei instantaneamente.

— Ah, Marlene, não vem com essa — falei. — Arg! É obrigatório isso? Uma regra? Qual é!

— Ok, Lily, só achamos que você deveria pensar melhor — disse Alice.

— Pensar melhor sobre o que?

— Sobre o seu namoro — elas responderam juntas.

E foi o que fiz a noite toda. Pensei sobre o meu namoro.

Era um namoro bom, sem brigas, confusões, ciúmes ou turbulências. Éramos um casal feliz que tinham vidas parecidas. Eu passo a maior parte do tempo com ele. Quando acordamos ele fica esperando até eu acabar de me arrumar, tomamos café juntos, fazemos todas as aulas juntos, almoçamos juntos, apenas o jantar ele fica com seus amigos e eu com os meus e de noite passamos algum tempo no Salão dos Monitores com Sirius e/ou Marlene antes de dormir. Fazíamos sempre tudo juntos durante todo o dia. E nosso namoro não passava disso. Era um namoro tranquilo e eu não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que pudesse me fazer tão bem.

* * *

**N/A: Está ai, como o prometido, o primeiro capitulo da fanfic, acho que ele é meio parado e bobo, mas com o tempo melhora, prometo!**

**Eu estava realmente chateada porque não havia chego nenhum Reviews pelo prefácio e tals, mas dai eu descobri que os emails do Fanfiction estão indo para o Spam e eu só pude ver hoje os Reviews. Como eu não estou conseguindo responder por DM, vou responder sempre no final do capitulo! **

**Lais: **_Yeah! Continue comentando e acompanhando! Me deixa orgulhosa e feliz pelo meu trabalho! Obrigado! _

**Srta. Rosadas:** _Também sempre achei que entre a L__ily e o Rem rolasse alguma coisa! Eles são aquele tipico casal de amigos que só namoram pra ter certeza que é só amizade (Citando Elena e Matt aqui!), mas não acho que role muita química, com o passar da fic você vai entender o namoro deles e Jay apareceu nesse capitulo, mas bem pouquinho, quase nada. A participação dele vem mais nos próximos! Continue acompanhando! (Escrevi um texto como resposta!) Obrigado!_**_  
_**

**Thaty:**_Tá ai a continuação! __Minhas ideias são um pouco absurdas, acho que você vai gostar! Domingo tem mais! Obrigado!_

**LaahB:** _Lily e Remo não tem muita química mesmo, entendo a parte da traição do Remo, mas acho que naquela época a Lily era só um troféu pro James mesmo e só depois ele foi gostar mesmo dela, mas dai já era meio tarde. Enfim, tem um motivo pra Lily namorar o Remo. Espero que goste e continua acompanhando sim! Obrigado!_**_  
_**

**Lally Sads:** _Os capítulos ficam um pouco maiores com o passar do tempo, adotei aquela politica de só postar um fanfic quando estiver quase pronta (para não correr o risco de dar hiatos) e essa daqui já tem uns dez capítulos prontos (crê nisso!?). Sirius vai ter uma parte importante na fanfic e ele e a Lene vai ser engraçado (adianto que eles vão inverter um pouco os papéis hehe) Espero que goste! Obrigado!__  
_

**sassah potter: **_Fico feliz por saber que você gostou tanta da outra fanfic ao ponto de ler esta também hehe continua acompanhando sim! Se não puder comentar não tem problema, com tanto que você leia! Obrigado!_

**Espero que gostem! Mandem suas opiniões por Reviews. Não cai a mão e ainda faz uma autora feliz! Domingo tem mais! **

**Beijos e abraços!**


	3. Capitulo 2 — Talvez um encontro

**Capitulo 2 — Talvez um encontro**

O primeiro período da sexta feira era livre. Acordei muito, muito cedo, quando o céu ainda estava escuro. Deviam ser umas 5h da manhã de um dia um pouco frio. Então em vez de usar o usual uniforme coloquei uma calca jeans e uma blusa de lã verde. Fui até o quarto de Remo, que estava dormindo. Ele parecia um anjinho. Estava de bruços e sem camisa, com a respiração calma. Me aproximei e ajoelhei ao lado de sua cama.

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos loiros e ele abriu os olhos de vagar.

— Humm, que visão inesperadamente linda — ele murmurou. Sorri.

— Inesperada?

— Você acordou muito cedo — ele disse e sentou na cama. Eu sentei ao seu lado.

— Não foi uma noite muito legal — comentei.

— Acho que eu sei o que esta te incomodando — ele disse serio. Por um minuto pensei que ele havia ouvido o que falei com as meninas ontem no quarto. — Sirius e Lene. Também não confio muito, para falar a verdade, mas não se preocupe. Lene, apesar de tudo, sabe se cuidar — ele falou como se fosse obvio.

— É incrível como você me conhece bem! — falei e o abracei. — Vou conversar com ela.

— Mais alguma coisa que incomoda a garota mais linda de Hogwarts?

— Sim, Lene e Alice vão ter aulas agora de manha, a mesma aula que você esta fazendo e eu vou sobrar — fiz um bico.

— Oh, coitadinha da minha linda Lily! — ele riu.

— Acho que vou ter que ficar sozinha na biblioteca a manha toda...

— Bom, eu queria realmente não ir para a aula hoje, mas...

— Mas o que?

— Sei que você não gosta — ele disse meio incerto. — Eu queria passar a manha em Hogsmeade, sabe, mas como eu sei que você não gosta...

— Me admira você pensar isso — brinquei.

— Eu sei que você não gosta, por isso não sugiro — ele disse.

— Ah, claro.

Na hora Alice me veio à cabeça. Ela passara a tarde de ontem com Frank em Hogsmeade aproveitando para namorar. Na realidade, eu queria que as pessoas parassem de me achar certinha a ponto de não fazer uma pequena loucura como essa. Encarei Remo.

— Ah, bom, esqueça, volte a dormir um pouco, meu amor, esta muito cedo ainda — falei e dei um leve beijo nele.

— Eu já vou levantar — ele jogou as cobertas para longe e entrou no seu banheiro.

Dobrei sua coberta e estiquei a cocha azul marinho na cama. O quarto dele era bem parecido com o meu, mas ao invés de lilás e azul era verde e azul. E era mais arrumado que o meu. Havia varias bandeiras da Grifinória espalhadas pelo quarto e uma grande foto dos Marotos colada perto da escrivaninha.

Voltou uma meia hora depois já com o uniforme.

— Que tal um café da manha? — chamei. Fomos juntos ao salão principal que estava vazio. Sentamos onde os Marotos costumavam sentar e ficamos conversando.

— Então, que horas amanhã? — perguntei.

— Na hora do almoço, vou te levar a um lugar especial — ele sorriu e depois piscou.

— Ah, eu tenho um namorado perfeito! — _e elas ainda acham que o nosso namoro não é bom!_ Acrescentei mentalmente.

Uns 40 minutos depois algumas pessoas começaram a chegar. Lene e Alice vieram conversados e sorrindo.

— Bom dia casal! — falou Alice. Ela parecia radiante.

— Amanhã todas nós vamos sair, então temos que escolher nossas roupas! — disse Lene, batendo palminhas.

— Bom dia Lice e bom dia pra você também, McKinnon — disse com ironia.

Elas começaram a conversar futilidade. Os marotos não tomaram café, provavelmente se atrasaram novamente. Logo todos foram para suas salas e eu fui para o jardim e me sentei próxima ao lago. Fiquei pouco lá e então decidi ir andar. No caminho encontrei Potter, ele não estava com o uniforme e estava com uma capa velha e um pergaminho nas mãos. Ele estava concentrado no pergaminho e não viu quando esbarrou em mim.

— Potter, não olha por onde anda?

— Ah, é você, Evans — ele revirou os olhos. — Com licença.

Ele deu a volta em mim e continuou andando.

— Ei, espera, onde você esta indo? — perguntei.

— Dar uma volta, preciso fazer algumas coisas — ele respondeu.

— Dar uma volta? O que é esse pergaminho? — jurava que tinha visto as letras se mexerem.

— Por que está tão interessada, Evans? — perguntou ele.

— Por que sou Monitora Chefe e você é, definitivamente, alguém suspeito — respondi. Ele riu.

— Ótimo, me siga — ele disse.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntei, minha curiosidade estava enorme. Quando ele voltou a andar eu o segui. — Hey, Potter!

— Você vai me fazer levar uma detenção se eu contar.

— Eu não conto!

Ele parou de andar.

— Promete? — ele me estendeu a mão.

— Prometo — apertei a mão dele.

— Estou indo a Hogsmeade — ele falou.

— Como?

— Tenho meus esquemas.

— Então vamos — falei.

— Você não vai — ele disse. — Eu estava brincando!

— Vou sim! Tenho três horas para não fazer nada, eu vou sim.

Ele me encarou irritado e o encarei irredutível.

— Você não cansa de ser chata? — perguntou.

— Não, por quê? Te incomoda? Porque eu me incomodo com a sua falta de educação — retruquei.

— Ótimo, vamos logo.

— Só preciso ir ao meu dormitório pegar minha capa, é bem rápido.

Fomos apressados ao Salão dos Monitores. Chegando lá, ele se apoiou no grande sofá que ficava em frente à porta do meu quarto. O salão dos Monitores não era grande como o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas era aconchegante e decorado em verde, vermelho, amarelo e azul e umas das paredes tinham um grande brasão de Hogwarts. Remo colocou uma bandeira da Grifinória em cima da lareira, já que apenas nós que ficávamos no salão.

Entrei no meu quarto e comecei a procurar pela minha capa da Grifinória. Enquanto eu procurava, Potter entrou no quarto e deu um assobio.

— Quarto bacana.

Não era muito grande, na verdade. Tinha o papel de parede azul e lilás, uma cama de dorsal, um guarda-roupas, uma penteadeira com espelho, uma estante de livros, uma poltrona e uma escrivaninha. Eu espalhei alguns porta-retratos e coisas pessoais pelo quarto (tipo uns ursos de pelúcia, para parecer mais com meu quarto em casa).

— Não sabia que você colecionava essa serie de livros! — ele disse. — São os livros trouxas mais legais que eu já li!

Olhei para onde ele apontava. Senhor dos Anéis, realmente um livro incrível!

— Você leu esse livro? — perguntei surpresa. Achei minha capa e a vesti.

— Sim! Ele é da coleção pessoal da minha mãe — ele respondeu.

Apenas arrumei minha capa e saímos em silencio. Dentro de uma hora estávamos em Hogsmeade. Fomos ao Três Vassouras e tomamos Cerveja amanteigada, depois fomos a Dedos de Mel e a Zonks, a pedido de Potter. Mais tarde, sentamos em um banco da praça para saboreamos nossos doces.

— Sabe, se você não estivesse namorando meu melhor amigo, eu diria que esse foi um ótimo encontro — ele comentou depois de um tempo que estávamos novamente no túnel voltando para Hogwarts.

— Se eu não estivesse namorando seu melhor amigo — comecei sem pensar — talvez eu diria que esse foi um bom encontro e que você não é tão mané quanto eu pensava — falei, mas me arrependi. Ele me olhou estranho, então mudou de assunto.

— E como estão você e o Remo? — ele perguntou com as mãos no bolso.

— Ah, bem, nós estamos muito felizes juntos — comentei. — Ele é um cara muito especial.

Ele deu um sorriso.

— Ele é demais! Remo merece você — ele murmurou, mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim.

— E você? Como vão as namoradas de James Potter?

— Me avisa se você ver uma, porque acho que não a vejo desde o ano passado — ele brincou.

Meu queixo caiu.

— Esta brincando!

— Não mesmo, eu estou esperando... a garota certa — falou.

— Ah, sim...

Quando finalmente chegamos a Hogwarts ainda faltavam quase uma hora para o almoço. As aulas terminariam em alguns minutos.

— Quer esperar o almoço no salão dos Monitores? — perguntei de impulso.

— Hum... Vou vestir o uniforme e te encontro lá — ele respondeu.

— Ok — e então, ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e se afastou. Assim que ele tomou uma boa distancia sai correndo. Escutava-se apenas os meus passos nos corredores vazios. Alguns alunos passavam por mim e estranhavam Lilian Evans correndo como uma retardada. Eu estava quebrando uma das minhas próprias regras, mas, estranhamente, eu não me importava. Cheguei sem fôlego ao Salão e corri para o meu quarto.

Lavei o rosto primeiro e depois coloquei meu uniforme. Não sei por que, mas decidi usar a blusa que estava menos amarrotada no cabide, a saia mais nova, que era um pouco mais curta e a gravata eu deixei meio frouxa. Depois de pronta eu penteei meu cabelo, que havia acordado um pouco ondulado hoje, o deixando mais arrumadinho. Olhei-me no espelho.

Meus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes se destacavam mais em contraste a minha pele branquíssima e o lábio parecia mais vermelho, do que realmente era. Eu não costumo usar maquiagem, porque acho que elas são para ir a lugares importantes, mas hoje eu fiquei tentada a usá-las, mas decidi não. Por final, eu estava bem arrumada. Voltei para o salão dos Monitores e sentei 'casualmente' no sofá. Logo ouvi meu nome ser chamado e corri abri o quadro que servia como porta do salão.

— Esqueci de te dizer a senha — falei, meio desconsertada. Ele entrou rindo e sentou no sofá onde eu estava. Puxei a varinha da capa e acendi a lareira.

— É bem mais divertido acender do modo trouxa — ele falou. Sentei ao seu lado.

— Diz isso porque nunca ficou duas horas procurando madeira para acender uma lareira do modo trouxa — respondi.

— Sei sim! Uma vez fizemos uma aposta de quem dura mais em um acampamento como trouxas. Sirius ficou apenas duas horas e já prensava de um espelho, e Remo saiu logo que seu livro foi comido por bichinhos trouxas! — ele estava indignado. Eu ri.

— Eles não são bichinhos trouxas!

— Eles não fazem magia ou soltam fogo, são trouxas!

Ele falava e eu apenas ria. Começou a contar historias dos Marotos e eu contava coisas dos trouxas. Ele se surpreendia em como os trouxas se viravam sem magia e eu ria das historias dele. Era cada besteira, que me surpreendia que os ainda estivessem em Hogwarts.

Ouvimos quando tocou o sinal do almoço.

— Acho melhor irmos almoçar — ele disse.

— Ah, claro, vamos.

No meio do corredor eu sem querer abri minha boca.

— Sabe Potter...

— James — ele disse. O fitei confusa. — Me chame de James, sabe você é namorada do meu melhor amigo e nós nos damos bem...

— Ah, claro, James... Me chame de Lily — pedi. Ele sorriu.

— Então...?

— Hmm, sabe, eu acho que eu estava errada sobre você... Quando te tratava mal...

— Na verdade, você estava certa, eu era um idiota mesmo. Estou tentando mudar — ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os de um jeito charmoso.

— Bom, eu estava errada de qualquer jeito, me desculpe...

— Me desculpe por te irritar durante anos.

— Desculpe ser chata e cabeça dura.

— Desculpe por eu ficar aprontando com você.

— Desculpe pelas detenções.

— Desculpe por te beijar agora.

Então ele segurou meu rosto me deu um beijo. Aqueles beijos de cinema que duram uma eternidade. Acho que na hora ouvi os famosos sinos, mas para falar a verdade, se mais tarde me perguntassem eu diria que não me lembro de nada. Como se o mundo desligasse. Meus joelhos poderiam ceder a qualquer momento, eu não tinha forças para me manter em pé. O cheiro dele me atingiu em cheio e eu o guardei bem. Sua mão deslizou pelas minhas costas até estar segurando minha cintura.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas quando deu por mim consegui, a algum custo, me soltar e voltei a controlar minhas pernas para conseguir sair correndo.

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Eu não sabia onde ia, mas enfim cheguei ao Salão Principal. Remo estava lá. Remo Lupin, meu namorado. O único cara que eu deveria beijar. Sem pensar no que realmente fazia, me aproximei da mesa e me joguei ao seu lado. Quando ele se virou para falar comigo o puxei pela gravata e dei aqueles beijos estilo cinema trouxa. Ouvi o Salão parar. Nos separamos quando estávamos sem fôlego e eu o abracei.

— Senti muito a sua falta! — falei. Na porta do Salão, James Potter nos encarava com a expressão vazia.

— Eu também senti a sua falta — ele falou.

— Senhor Lupin e Senhorita Evans! — chamou atenção a voz de Minerva. Ficamos desconcertados. — Me encontrem na minha sala depois do almoço.

Fizemos que sim com a cabeça. Sentei direito no banco e nós nos entreolhamos e demos um sorriso cúmplice.

Depois do almoço, como nos foi mandado, fomos receber nossa bronca na sala da Minerva.

— O que eu gostaria de saber — ela começou assim que chegamos à sala dela — é no que vocês estavam pensando quando fizeram aquilo no Salão Principal?

Não atrevemos a responder.

— Você dois, como Monitores Chefe devem passar um bom exemplo!

— A senhora vai tirar nosso cargo? — perguntei chateada. O que me veio à cabeça foi meu quarto particular e na privacidade que eu tinha no meu espaço.

— Claro que não, são meus melhores alunos e os mais qualificados para o cargo — respondeu ela. — Porém cumpriram detenção por isso.

— Sem problemas, professora — falamos juntos.

— Agora, Sr Lupin, pode esperar a Srta. Evans lá fora, porque vamos ter uma conversa.

Remo me fitou receoso, então se levantou e acenou antes de sair.

— Senhorita Evans, devo perguntar se os dois tem uma relação seria — ela falou.

— Ah, sim, nós fazemos 10 meses amanhã — contei.

— Ah, sim — Ela repetiu minhas palavras. — Tenho que advertir para se cuidar. Sei que como seus pais vieram a falecer você pode estar um pouco desorientada nesse assunto — senti meu rosto queimar.

— Acredite senhora, eu e Remo estamos indo bem devagar, quase parando.

— Não segundo o que eu vi hoje — ela me olhou severa.

— Não vai se repetir, professora, eu prometo — ela me olhou preocupada. — Não se preocupe, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir, tenho aula de Poções.

— Pode ir e boa aula.

— Obrigado professora.

Ela levantou de sua cadeira e abriu a porta para mim. Remo esperava do lado de fora apoiado na parede.

— Tomem cuidado — ela advertiu novamente.

Saímos caminhando lado a lado. Quando viramos o corredor saímos correndo e rindo até estar bem longe da sala dela. Eu me encostei-me à parede e ele parou de frente a mim. Quando parou nosso ataque de risos ele me fitou e eu me senti perdida naqueles olhos mel tão doces. Ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente e me beijou.

Não vi Potter pelo resto do dia. Passei um dia maravilhoso com meu namorado. Ele ficava perguntando o que Minerva me disse, o que eu recusava falar, gerando piadas internas e irritando todos a nossa volta. Depois do jantar passamos algumas horas no Salão dos Monitores. Nem Alice e Lene, nem os Marotos apareceram naquela noite, então namoramos até tarde.

Acordei com um baque no meu quarto. Sentei rápido na cama. Estava completamente escuro. Estendi a mão e acendi a luz. O quarto se iluminou e percebi que a minha poltrona estava caída no chão, junto com o livro que eu havia jogado nela ontem. Eu ia gritar, mas tamparam minha boca. Desesperei-me ainda mais, mas era apenas James Potter. Ele estava no meu quarto! Ele fez sinal de silencio e eu fiz que sim. Ele tirou a mão da minha boca e sentou-se de frente a mim.

— O que esta fazendo aqui Potter? — perguntei o mais áspera que meu cérebro permitia após ser acordada no meio da noite tão de repente.

— Eu apenas... Eu queria ter certeza que Remo não ficaria chateado com você — ele respondeu.

— Eu não contei a ele. Você é um mané, mas eu não quero que o Remo fique chateado.

— Ah...

Ficamos em silencio.

— Sobre aquele beijo... — ele começou.

— Fique quieto! — mandei. Ele se assustou com meu tom. — Se Remo descobrir eu mato você! — falei. — Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu!

— Como podemos fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu? — perguntou ele, com certa indignação. — É impossível!

— Por que seria impossível? Foi apenas um beijo!

— Vai me dizer que não sentiu?

— Sentir o que?

— Eu não sei! Eu...

Então, não sei de onde saiu tanta coragem, eu o puxei e o beijei. Foi bem rápido, mas eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Na verdade, eu já sabia do que estava falando. Eu não sabia o que era, mas era, com toda certeza, um beijo diferente.

— Vai dizer que não sentiu? — ele perguntou desesperado.

— Não! Agora vá embora, antes que eu grite!

— Lily, eu te entendo. É por causa do Remo? Nós podemos fazê-lo entender! Nós ficaríamos juntos!

— Não tem chances de eu ficar com você Potter! Sai daqui!

— Lily...

— Saia logo!

— Não! Você vai me ouvir! — ele soltou um suspiro. — Eu... eu... eu acho que gosto de você, Lily, e eu nunca gostei de outra garota como eu gosto de você! Eu quero ficar com você! Eu quero ter encontros em Hogsmeade como os de hoje, eu quero poder te beijar sem ninguém achar ruim ou errado, eu quero que meus amigos me zoem por eu me "amarrar" logo cedo, quero poder curtir com você e ter boas lembranças... eu quero namorar você!

Não respondi. Apenas apontei para a porta e esperei que ele saísse. Desliguei a luz e voltei a deitar. Não consegui mais dormir nem um minutinho que seja. Eu revirei na cama a noite inteira pensando no que James me disse. Pensei em Remo e em todos os bons momentos como o de hoje. Ele me faz tão bem. Sem brigas, sem reclamação, crises de ciúmes, interferências de qualquer pessoa. Nós estávamos sempre bem.

Um relacionamento com Potter seria arriscado, daqueles que não tem descanso. Brigas constantes, desentendimentos e reconciliações com longos beijos. Sorri com a ideia. Depois de revirar a noite toda resolvi levantar. Fui até o banheiro e encarei o espelho.

— É Lily, acho que você esta gostando de James Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Olá, leitores! Como vão? Este é um novo capitulo, introduziu o James na história. Espero que gostem!**

**UMA EXPLICAÇÃO BÁSICA A fanfic vai ser basicamente contando sobre o relacionamento novo da Lily com o James (onde vai ficar mais claro que eles já tinham um pequeno sentimento reprimido e esse "encontro" deles serviu para que eles percebessem isso) e a história da Lily com o Remo. Qualquer duvida é só me mandar um Reviews! **

**Thaty:** C_onsigo responder na hora por DM, mas não tô conseguindo, então vai ser por aqui mesmo. Que bom que você gostou e entendeu tudo que rolou e no final as coisas vão se encaixar e acho que você vai gostar! Acho que entendi o que você falou hahaha acho que rola, não sei, não tenho certeza. Enfim, obrigado por acompanhar! _

**Karoles: **_TVD VIDA! Eu amo! Sou totalmente a favor de Stelena e Damon e eu hahaha mas como é difícil de isso acontecer, Delena ever! Estou feliz que você esteja amando. Serio, amo esses comentários! É como eu disse, Lily e Remo é tipo Elena e Matt, só pra saber se era ou não era hahaha Os capítulos ficam mais cumpridos com o decorrer da fanfic, estou acrescentando algumas coisas ainda. Tenho dez capítulos prontos, mas conforme a reação das pessoas, eu vou mudando um pouco o enredo. Acho que vão ser uns 20 capítulos mais ou menos, contando com epilogo e o pequeno bônus que eu já estou escrevendo *hihi*. Meu twitter pessoal é BruuNunes e eu tenho um tipo de FC, que eu fiz para interagir mais com os fãs de HP, mas ele está criando moscas: _PrideSlytherin. Obrigado!_

**Espero que gostem! Mandem suas opiniões por Reviews. Não cai a mão e ainda faz uma autora feliz! Terça tem mais!**

**Beijos e abraços!**


	4. Capitulo 3 — James, James, James

**Na primeira dificuldade, alguns se superam, outros caem mais ainda. Estou na corda bamba e acho que vou cair.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - James, James, James...**

Ainda era cedo quando Alice e Lene chegaram ao meu quarto para escolherem a roupa do encontro. Depois de ajudá-las a escolher nós descemos para tomar café, mas tivemos que comer as pressas na cozinha porque elas não queriam over seus respectivos pares antes do encontro. Então voltamos ao meu quarto e eu as ajudei a se arrumar.

Lene vestiu uma saia cinza com uma blusa camisa rosa e uma sapatilha combinando. Por fim prendemos seus cabelos longos e castanhos em um rabo de cavalo com alguns fios soltos propositadamente e usou uma maquiagem leve.

Alice optou por um vestido de manga cumprida que terminava com renda em sua cocha, estampado com roxo e azul marinho e uma bota de camurça bege. O cabelo ficou solto, mas ela colocou um arco roxo para combinar com o vestido e uma maquiagem um pouco mais forte.

Estavam lindas.

— E você senhorita Evans, não tem um encontro? — perguntou Lene.

— Detenção pelo pequeno show de ontem — respondi, pensando no verdadeiro show.

— Amiga! O que foi aquilo? — perguntou Alice batendo palmilhas.

— Está tentando esquentar a relação? — perguntou Lene, com deboche.

— Quem aqui tem que se preocupar em esquentar relação são vocês! Vão que eu não posso sair como estou! Agora!

Elas saíram para encontrar seus respectivos pares. Fiquei no meu quarto. Aproveitei para tomar um longo banho. Acho que fiquei pelo menos uma hora no banho, na verdade. Coloquei uma calca jeans e uma camisa listrada de botões. Encontrei com Remo no Salão Principal, almoçamos e fomos comemorar nossos 10 meses de namoro etiquetando as Poções da Ala Hospitalar e limpando e catalogando os livros da biblioteca. Era pelo menos umas 18h quando saímos de nossa detenção. Não daria mais tempo de ir a Hogsmeade. Voltamos ao Salão dos Monitores em silencio, porque eu estava realmente exausta.

— Hey, Lily, não acha que vamos passar nossos dez meses em branco, não é? — perguntou Remo quando me joguei no sofá.

— Acho que poderíamos fazer uma pequena comemoração aqui, o que acha? — perguntei. Ele se abaixou ao meu lado.

— Acho que podemos comemorar nossos 10 meses em um lugar melhor. — ele piscou.

— Outra detenção?

— Se você desejar...

— Eu ficaria lisonjeada!

— Seria um encanto ter uma noite agradável com você!

— Vou me arrumar — dei um beijo na bochecha dele e pulei do sofá para me arrumar. Tomei outro logo banho. Corri para o meu guarda roupas e... EU NÃO TENHO ROUPAS! _Calma Lily, é você e o Remo, ele vai gostar de você esteja como estiver_, pensei. Então olhei novamente e optei por uma saia cintura alta branca com florzinhas pretas e uma blusa de manga cumprida azul marinho e uma sapatilha também azul. Sequei meus cabelos com um feitiço e o deixei cacheado. Passei uma maquiagem azul mais escura e estava pronta.

Quando sai do quarto ele estava lá, me esperando, vestia uma camisa bege de botões e uma calca jeans. Estava lindo.

— Vamos senhorita?

E ele me guiou por um longo corredor do sétimo andar segurando um pergaminho, o mesmo que Potter ontem. De repente paramos no meio do nada.

— Feche os olhos e não pense em mais nada — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Fiz o que ele mandou, mas apenas James vinha a minha cabeça, tentei parar de pensar. _Parar de pensar, parar de pensar, parar de pensar..._ E quando abri novamente os olhos havia uma porta enorme lá. Entramos na sala e ela parecia um daqueles restaurantes chiques do centro de Londres. Tinha mesa redonda embaixo de um grande lustre com milhares de cristais. Era um lugar lindo. Ele me guiou a mesa e puxou a cadeira para mim.

— Você está linda — ele deu um leve beijo.

Nós jantamos comida japonesa trazida pelos Elfos Domésticos. Tentei ensinar Remo usar os pauzinhos, mas não deu certo, ele preferiu comer de garfo afirmando que era complicado. Depois do jantar, um elfo veio nos trazer sorvete de sobremesa e nós sentamos em um enorme e aconchegante sofá que se materializou quando pedi. Nós ficamos sentados namorando por um bom tempo, até quando, entre um beijo e outro, Remo começou a falar.

— Sabe Lily, depois desses meses de namoro eu estive pensando... Nós temos que oficializar isso.

Meu estômago remexeu. Mil borboletas passavam por ele nesse exato minuto.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo e nela tinha duas alianças de prata, com uns desenhos de lírios. Dentro dela estava gravado "Lilian Evans e Remo Lupin - 15.01.1977". Enquanto ele colocava a aliança no meu dedo anelar meu estômago afundou e tive vontade de chorar. Na hora James me veio à cabeça, novamente.

Depois, naquela noite, quando voltamos para os nossos dormitórios, já de madrugada, eu pulei na minha cama e mais uma noite eu revirei. Definitivamente não conseguia dormir. Desejei que tivesse aqui alguém para abraçar. _James, James, James…_ esse nome não saia da minha mente.

Por que James Potter estava dominando meus pensamentos? Aquele maldito beijo ficava se repetindo toda hora na minha mente. Mas por quê? O que tinha de tão especial assim, que não me deixava tão perdida em olhos chocolates? Ou o cheiro dele, que pareceu ficar na minha roupa para sempre? E aqueles cabelos arrepiados e macios e se espalhavam pelos meus dedos, proporcionando um pequeno prazer pessoal toda vez que eu os tocava.

_James, James, James..._

Ele tinha um jeito confiante… uma personalidade forte… ele era… perfeito.

_James, James, James..._

De repente uma ideia me veio à cabeça. Pulei da cama e vesti meu roupão e calcei a pantufa. Tentei não fazer barulho enquanto atravessava e o Salão dos Monitores. Quando cheguei ao meu destino, encontrei tudo vazio. Corri escada à cima para dormitório Masculino. Uma das camas dos Marotos estava vaga, o que fez Siriús juntar a sua cama com a outra e fazer uma big cama no meio do dormitório. Passei pela cama dele, Pedro, Frank e cheguei onde eu queria. A ultima cama do dormitório. Observei-o dormindo. Ficava tão bonitinho! Estava tendo um sonho bom, porque sorria. Agachei ao seu lado e comecei a sussurrar no seu ouvido.

— James, acorda! Sou eu! Lily!

— Lily — ele murmurou.

— Acorda James!

— Lily — ele repetiu.

— James Potter!

Ele então abriu os olhos e quando me viu deu um grito.

— Lily! — ele, num pulo, sentou na cama.

— Está sonhando de novo com a ruivinha do Aluado, Pontas? — a voz de Siriús preencheu o quarto. Logo depois foram ouvidas risadas. Eu abaixei do lado da cama e fiz sinal de silencio.

— É, um irritante pesadelo com a irritante da Evans — ele murmurou para Sirius. Arquei a sobrancelha. Mais risadas. — Vou dar uma volta.

Ele saiu da cama e jogou alguma coisa em cima de mim. Uma capa velha. Percebi, quando passemos por um espelho, que eu estava invisível.

A primeira coisa que falei quando chegamos ao salão Comunal foi...

— Você tem uma capa da invisibilidade!

— Faz silencio! É eu tenho uma capa, meu pai me deu de presente quando vim para Hogwarts — ele contou.

— Legal...

Ficamos em silencio.

— Então... — ele falou. — Por que veio aqui?

— Ah, sim, eu... Pensei no que você disse e… sabe... Acho que até poderia dar certo... As coisas, sabe, entre mim e você.

Ele ficou parado, imóvel por algum tempo. Meu rosto esquentou quando imaginei a possibilidade de ele não querer nada comigo. E se ele de repente saísse pulando e gritando 'ganhei' e então Sirius apareceria e daria alguns galeões para James. Comecei a cogitar a ideia de sair do Salão Comunal sem dizer nada e agir como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Talvez na manhã seguinte ele imaginasse que fosse apenas um sonho e não iria nunca mais tocar no assunto.

Quando comecei a me mover, ele falou, em voz alta:

— Você acabou de falar que gosta de mim!

Não acho que ele disse para mim, porque quando eu o encarei — até então eu estava encarando um lugar distante, tentando não deixar minha ansiedade transparente — ele estava olhando para frente, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— É — consegui dizer, depois da minha ficha cair. Ele não estava desistindo; estava extasiado! — Eu também não acredito.

Mas ele estava realmente alegre para perceber que eu estava zombando da situação, porque continuou.

— Eu sabia que você gostava de mim, sabe? Mas não achei que fosse confessar algum dia — continuou. Então se virou para mim e seu sorriso aumentou. — Sou irresistível.

— Como você é convencido! — briguei, atirando nele a primeira coisa que vi; uma almofada.

Isso só serviu para ele rir. Então parou e me encarou.

— Remo — falou simplesmente.

Me deixei cair no sofá e caiu do meu lado.

— Mas eu não quero magoar Remo — murmurei.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais e então colocou os dedos entrelaçados atrás da nuca.

— O que faremos? — ele perguntou.

— Não sei — admiti. — Toda vez que penso nele, é como se alguém estivesse esmagando meu coração.

— Eu sei. Eu também.

Ficamos algum tempo sentados em silencio, apenas pensando na nossa situação, até James se virar para mim.

— Acho que se o namoro não der certo, ele vai acabar antes que exploda e Remo vai querer que ele acabe... Ele tem que perceber que não gosta de você — falei.

— Por que acha que ele não gosta de mim? Estamos juntos há dez meses — soltei sem perceber. Ele pareceu ficar um minuto abalado antes de voltar ao normal.

— Minha mãe sempre disse que se uma pessoa realmente gosta de outra, esse amor é correspondido, sabe? Ela diz que nada é por acaso e eu acredito nela — ele respondeu com simplicidade e deu de ombros. — Tem certeza que gosta de mim?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sabia o que responder. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes sem saber o que falar ou pensar. E se eu realmente não gostasse dele? Eu não podia ter certeza e ele não podia cobrar uma resposta como essa de mim.

— Ok, já entendi — ele disse subitamente rude e se levantou. Levantei as pressas e o segurei pelo braço.

— Não é isso, James, eu só não posso responder agora, ok? Eu ainda preciso pensar. Aqui, agora, eu gosto de você. Muito, aliás, mas não quero responder nada ainda, sem ter certeza. Não quero magoar você nem ninguém, entende?

Ele pareceu relaxar ao ouvir isso.

— Acho que fui infantil — disse afinal.

— Ainda precisamos pensar, sabe — murmurei. Ele sorriu e nós voltamos a sentar.

— Enfim, o que eu digo é que nós precisamos que ele não goste de você. Quer dizer, Remo diz que gosta de pessoas inteligentes e engraçadas... E se você fosse o oposto?

— É, pode ser. Talvez se o namoro ficasse maçante, ele terminaria antes que estourasse. Sabe como ele é certinho.

— Nós podemos tentar — ele deu um sorriso.

Conversamos por varias horas antes de eu olhar para o relógio e constatar que eram 6h da manhã. Dei um pulo.

— Preciso ir antes que as pessoas acordem! Elas não podem me ver assim! Principalmente Remo — falei.

— Ah, espera! Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. — ele falou rápido, atropelando as palavras: — O que te fez mudar de ideia?

Pensei por um minuto. Meu dia passou pela minha cabeça como um borrão e apenas uma palavra me veio a cabeça. Na verdade um nome.

— O seu nome — respondi simplesmente.

Ele ficou atônito por um minuto, pensando no que eu disse.

— Preciso ir — lhe beijei a bochecha e sai correndo do Salão Comunal, o deixando pra trás totalmente abobalhado.

* * *

**N/A: Então, meus caros, ai está - atrasado, mas está - um novo capitulo especialmente ao meus maravilhosos leitores. Demorei um pouco mais para postar hoje, porque estava acrescentando - acrescentei um boa parte do capitulo porque se não ele ficaria minusculo. **

**Espero que vocês gostem! E hoje tenho um pequeno aviso. **

**A partir do próximo capitulo eu vou postar um capitulo por semana. Ah, eu sei que prometi dia sim e dia não, porém eu tive muuuuitas ideias e para escreve-las eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. Assim que eu terminar de escrever tudo, volto a postar dia sim e dia não, beleza? Realmente sinto muito, mas acho que só vai demorar umas duas ou três semanas no máximo para eu terminar tudo. **

**E vamos ao Reviews! **

**Lais: **_Oi! Estava atualizando rapido porque estava com os capítulos prontinhos há algum tempo, mas como falei, vou começar a postar uma vez por semana. Provave__lmente aos domingos, ainda não tenho certeza. Jay e Lily, é tipo o casal mais lindo do mundo! Serio, eu amo esse ship! Estou feliz que gostou! Remo... aquele lobinho... vocês vão se surpreender com ele hahaha Lily e Remo sem química total. Obrigado pelo Review! _

**Srta. Rosadas: **_Fico feliz que gostou! Jay e Lily, extremamente fofos! Ai está um capitulo saído do forno para matar a sua ansiedade! Espero que goste, tem mais do ship nesse capitulo. Obrigado pelo Review!_

**Patricia: **_Não vou abandonar! Prometo! E não se preocupe, aquele lobinho não vai ficar magoado. Tem umas surpresas sobre ele ai, que ao decorrer da fanfic vocês vão saber. Espero que gostem! Obrigado pelo Review!_

**Katrini Magnus: **_Magnus de Magnus Bane? TMI 3 Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Não se preocupe com o Remo, ele não vai sofrer nada na fic. Tem uma parte sobre ele, ai deuses hahahaha Jay perfeito 3 Espero que o capitulo te agrade! Obrigado pelo Review!_

**Espero que gostem! Mandem suas opiniões por Reviews. Não cai a mão e ainda faz uma autora feliz! Quinta tem mais!**

**Beijos e abraços!**


	5. Capitulo 4 — A namorada de Remo Lupin

_**"A lei da gravidade não pode ser responsabilizada pelo fato de uma pessoa cair de amores por outra." **_

_****** Albert Einstein**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 — A namorada de Remo Lupin**

Acordei na hora do almoço no domingo. Fiz minha higiene matinal e fui para o Salão Principal. Procurei pelo pessoal e estavam Alice, Frank, Remo, Sirius, Peter e James sentados no meio da mesa. Remo estava na ponta, consequentemente sentado ao lado de uma garota loira. Olhei para James e dei uma piscada. Aproveitei para colocar meu plano em ação.

Parei ao lado dos dois e tossi.

— Algum problema Evans? — perguntou a loira.

— Vários — respondi. Todos olharam para mim apreensivos. — Mas no momento o maior deles é você do lado do _meu_ namorado — falei. O pessoal ficou surpreso.

— Lily... — chamou Remo.

— Eu posso ceder meu lugar, Lily — falou Peter.

— Não! E deixar _meu_ namorado perto dessa garota? Nem pensar!

Remo me olhou confuso.

Eu empurrei a garota e me sentei apertada entre ela e Remo.

— Lily… — começou Remo novamente, mas eu o beijei.

— Bom dia meu amor! — e o abracei pelo pescoço. Olhei para James que tentava não rir.

— Boa tarde, Lilian — ok, ele já estava bravo, consegui já dar um passo.

— Cadê a Lene? — perguntei. Todos olharam feio para Sirius, que deu de ombros.

— Esta no dormitório e se recusa a "vir e ver o rosto de um cara tão cafajeste e babaca quanto Sirius Black" — respondeu Alice. Todos riram. — Palavras da própria.

— Não fiz nada! — ele disse.

— Exatamente! Você não fez nada, como com as suas outras amiguinhas! — falou ralhou Alice.

— Não é culpa minha se para ela um encontro quer dizer namorar — ele falou, em sua defesa.

— Idiota — murmurarei.

Depois do almoço Alice e eu fomos procurar Lene, enquanto os meninos disseram que iriam para a biblioteca.

Quando chegamos ao dormitório da Grifinória, encontramos ela deitada em sua cama com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Meu sangue ferveu e eu comecei a ver vermelho e pensar em 1001 maneiras de matar Sirius Black.

— Hey, o que aconteceu? — perguntei.

— Lily! Ah Lily! — ela sentou na cama e limpou as lagrimas do seu rosto com as costas da mão.

— O que ele fez? O que aconteceu ontem? — perguntei.

— Foi um encontro perfeito! Ele foi um cavaleiro e no final nos beijamos! E nós passamos a noite juntos nos jardins e depois do jantar ficamos no Salão Comunal até de madrugada. Mas hoje parece que nada mudou! Foi apenas um dia! E sabe o que ele me disse? Não queria se amarrar a uma garota tão 'fada' quanto eu! Arg! Como eu posso me parecer com uma fada!? Não posso parecer uma fada! Sirius Black otário! — ela começou a falar mal dele e eu Alice apenas ouvimos. No final ela saiu da cama decidida, pegou sua varinha e entrou no banheiro.

— Vejo vocês no jantar! — ela gritou lá de dentro.

Fomos para a biblioteca e encontramos os Marotos e Frank lá. E eles não estavam fazendo barulho!

FdM ON!

Uma coisa que todo CDF (como Remo e eu) odiamos é que atrapalhem quando estamos estudando. É algo muito preciso e é necessária extrema concentração no que estamos estudando para gravar e usufruir do conteúdo, mas quando vem alguém vem falar conosco, nem que seja por um segundo, nós esquecemos o que lermos e temos o trabalho perdido. Nós tentamos ser práticos e por isso nós nos damos tão bem, mas agora isso iria mudar.

Quando avistei os cabelos loiros de Remos resolvi fazer a pior coisa do mundo:

— Meu amor! — falei com uma voz manhosa e o abracei apertado.

— Lily — ele falou sem ar. Eu dei uma risadinha humanóide de patricinha.

— O que você esta estudando? — perguntei. Ele me olhou vermelho.

— História da Magia — respondeu um tanto quanto seco.

— Legal! — sentei ao lado dele e o abracei.

— Lily, eu não consigo estudar assim — ele falou.

— Oh, desculpe-me — me afastei um pouco.

Apoiei o queixo nas mãos e fiquei o observando e sorrindo, igual uma demente. James se segurava para não rir por trás do livro, Peter estava sujando um livro de chocolate (nota mental: descobrir o nome do livro para nunca mais tocar nele) estava realmente nojento. Alice e Frank sumiram para procurar um livro/se engolir por ai e Sirius estava concentrado pensando e não via o meu show.

Remo, depois de alguns minutos, visivelmente incomodado, fechou o livro com uma força desnecessária e me fitou irritado.

— Você quer falar alguma coisa Lily? — perguntou.

— Acho que ela quer te contar algo — respondeu James por mim. O chutei por baixo da mesa.

Seu sorriso falso se transformou em uma careta de dor.

— Tenho mesmo — falei. — Meu namorado é o cara mais lindo e perfeito do mundo! — dei um beijo na bochecha dele. Sirius pareceu acordar.

— O que tem eu?

Nós o ignoramos.

Foi assim que passamos a tarde. Remo ficava vermelho toda vez que eu dava um grito ou fazia alguma coisa que o deixava sem graça na frente dos outros.

Na hora do jantar, por eu não dormir, estava com sono já. Nos sentamos e começamos a jantar quando o Salão Principal parou. Um garoto e uma garota entraram correndo e rindo. O jeito dela me parecia familiar, mas eu não a reconheci, até eles cansarem de correr, darem O beijo de cinema e ela se virou para nós.

Marlene 'Fada' McKinnon estava extremamente irreconhecível. Os cabelos longos e cacheados estavam lisos e mais cumpridos, chegando a bater no seu quadril, ela vestia uma calça preta extremamente colada as suas pernas bem torneadas, uma bota de coro de dragão de salto alto e uma blusa azul escura com um decote generoso. Quando sentou-se ao meu lado percebi a maquiagem mais forte que o normal, ela conseguia perfeitamente ser sexy sem ser vulgar, porque apesar das roupas ela ainda desfilava com um sorriso doce, que combinava tanto com seu visual fadinha quanto com seu novo visual.

— O que foi? — percebi que todos a olhavam. Alice foi quem falou. Ela tinha expressão divertida.

— Seu batom está borrado — comentou. Lene sorriu e o limpou com um guardanapo olhando para seu reflexo em uma colher.

— Michael é bem incontrolável quando quer — ela disse e virou-se para ele e deu um tchauzinho não tão discreto.

O jantar acorreu sem mais surpresas.

Eu continuei bancando a chata pelo resto da semana, mas estava me cansando aquele teatrinho e Remo já estava extremamente irritado comigo. Percebi que já tinha ido longe demais quando, em uma noite em particular, quando íamos voltar para o Salão dos Monitores, depois de um jantar bem estressante, Peter deu a ideia de o pessoal ir com nós para o Salão dos Monitores, porque lá nós tínhamos mais privacidade, mas foi ai que Remo mostrou que estava realmente irritado.

— Acho melhor não Rabicho — respondeu ele, seco.

— Por quê? — perguntou Pedro, sem entender que ele estava irritado.

— Porque eu quero ficar em paz com a minha namorada, algum problema nisso? — ele falou perigosamente baixo. Olhei para James e fiz sinal de 'ferrou' apenas para ele ver.

Ao chegar ao Salão dos Monitores eu me joguei no sofá esperando Remo falar alguma coisa. Eu realmente não esperava que ele fosse ficar irritado tão rápido.

Eu o encarei e esperei a bronca. Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Então? — perguntou ele.

— O que? — me fiz de idiota. Remo odeia quando se faz de idiota.

— Lily, algum problema? — perguntou, tentando manter a paciência.

— Não, nenhum — respondi.

— Então por que você estava fazendo isso?

— Isso o que?

— Ser chata! — seu rosto foi ficando rosado.

— Eu estou sendo chata?

— Para de se fazer de desentendida, Lílian! — tenho que confessar que os pelos da minha nunca ficaram em pé com o jeito agressivo que ele cuspiu meu nome. Bufei dramaticamente, mas estava me remoendo por dentro.

— Eu… — como será que ele iria reagir ao saber sobre James e eu? Me senti estúpida pelo o que estava fazendo. — Escute, eu só estava tentando mostrar pra você o quanto eu gosto de você! — falei áspera. Levantei do sofá, fui batendo o pé para o quarto, me virei para ele, antes de bater a porta. — Mas ao que parece não durou nada pra você! — e empurrei a porta com tanta força, que o Globo de Neve bruxo que Lene me deu há alguns anos caiu e rolou até meu pé. Joguei-me na cama e fiquei lá por um bom tempo.

Dai veio uma batida na porta, mas eu não respondi.

— _Lily _— chamou Remo. — _Me desculpe, ta legal? Eu fui muito chato ok? Venha aqui, por favor_ — ele começou.

Eu não sabia se dava um sorriso vitorioso ou chorava.

— _Lily, não fica chateada comigo, por favor!_ — ele pediu. — _Lily! _

As lagrimas começaram a vir. Senti-me culpada, porque estava fazendo exatamente o que eu não queria fazer com ele. Segurei-me para não abrir a porta, abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas.  
Ele chamou novamente, meu coração afundou. Eu me senti boba pelo o que estava fazendo. Tirei minha capa e a joguei no chão. Andei pelo quarto ouvindo Remo tentar me convencer a sair e a conversar. '_Talvez ele canse, uma hora_' pensei com tristeza. Tirei meu casaco e o joguei na poltrona.

Quando Remo chamou mais uma vez as lagrimas jorraram e eu me joguei na cama e tentei abafar meus soluços.

— Lily! — dei um pulo. Essa voz não era a de Remo. Era James. Mas não veio da porta. Procurei por ele no quarto, mas eu estava trancada sozinha.

— No bolso da capa, Lily.

Olhei para a capa jogada no chão e comecei a procurar. Achei apenas um espelho lá dentro, ao olhá-lo tomei um susto. Ao invés de mostrar a mim, mostrava o rosto de James.

— Olá — ele deu um sorriso torto.

— O que é isso!? — perguntei sussurrando.

— Um espelho de duas faces... Espera! Você esta chorando! Remo está tão bravo assim? O que ele falou pra você?

Como se fosse suas deixa, Remo tentou me chamar novamente.

— _Lily, por favor! Vamos conversar, ok? Você sempre é tão racional! _

— Isso é péssimo — ele falou.

— Me sinto péssima — repliquei. — Eu tive vontade de falar para ele hoje, James, sobre nós, seria tão mais fácil! Mas...

— Mas... — ele encorajou.

— Eu não quero magoá-lo. Não consigo olhar para ele e dizer que quero ficar com você. Sinto-me mal em vê-lo sofrer porque ele sempre me fez bem — sussurrei.

— Lily... E se... Ele percebesse que... Que ele não quer ficar com você...

— Não é isso que estamos fazendo?

— Ele tem que gostar de outra garota! — ele respondeu. — Uma vez, eu estava falando de você para a minha mãe e ela me disse que se eu gosto de verdade de você, mais cedo ou mais tarde nós íamos ficar juntos. Porque nunca é por acaso que uma pessoa ama a outra — quando ele terminou meu estômago deu uma embrulhada. — Sabe, se você não gosta de dele não pode ser recíproco.

— Talvez desse certo, mas quem poderia ser?

— Eu já até sei — ele respondeu e sorriu Maroto — Dorcas Meadowes, Grifinória, sexto ano.

— Nós podemos ver uma garota e falar que ela é a certa pra ele — respondi e bufei.

Remo chamou mais uma vez. Então veio um baque surdo na porta e ele sentou no chão. Tentei falar o mais baixo possível.

— Eles estudavam juntos no final no quinto ano — ele explicou. — Ela perdeu alguns meses de aulas por causa da família dela e McGonagoll pediu para Remo ajuda-la a estudar para as provas finais — comentou.

— Acho que ouvi falar de algo assim — falei. Corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta.

— E acho que ele gostava dela sabe, no começo do sexto ano ele a chamou para sair, mas ela disse que estava namorando, mas terminou o namoro muito rápido. Mas ai vocês começaram a sair e depois namorar e eles nunca mais se falaram — ele contou.

— Bem trágico — falei.

— Sim, mas naquela época ela era feia, hoje ela está... UAU... Quer dizer, as ferias fizeram bem a ela.

Fiz uma cara feia a ele.

— Mas prefiro você — ele disse.

— É claro, James querido, do mesmo jeito que eu acho você mais bonito o Sirius.

— Hey! — ele se indignou.

— Hey — chamei.

— Esqueça ta legal? Eu tive uma ideia, mas não sei se você vai gostar…

— Fale.

— Você tem que falar com a Minerva e…

Foram horas conversando sobre os mínimos detalhes. Já era meia noite quando eu resolvi dizer tchau.

— Boa noite, meu Lírio - ele sorriu torto.

— Boa noite, Potter — _meu maroto_, completei na minha mente.

— Sonhe comigo, amo você.

Coloquei o espelho na minha escrivaninha e fui tomar banho para dormir.

* * *

**N/A: Vou contar para vocês que esse foi o capitulo que eu menos gostei. Sei lá, achei a Lily chata e chorona e o Remo ficou muito irritadinho. Achei que a briga foi totalmente boba e eu ia arrumar o capítulos mas daí quando fui reescrever, eu travei. Não saiu nada. Fiquei uns bons 40 minutos tentando mudar a briguinha deles e não consegui. Afinal, resolvi deixar assim mesmo. Me deem uma opinião, por favor, estou totalmente insegura sobre esse capitulo. **

**A unica coisa que eu realmente gostei foi da parte da Lene, que foi pequena, mas está aumentando e ficando mais solta e o Sirius tá ficando mais apaixonadinho. Ah, eu estou gostando de escrever sobre eles ;)))**

**Quanto aos Reviews:**

**Karoles:**_ Ah, você gostou! Sim, aquele pequeno dialogo entre eles foi escrito de ultima hora e no final das contas, eu gostei :)) Delena Ever! Ai meus deuses, o que é aquele Ian! Geeeente! ~~ voltando a fic ~~ James é taão lindo! E o James dessa fic é totalmente inspirada no meu baby. Eles são apaixonantes! Fico realmente feliz que você achou perfeito! Amo esses elogios, porque me faz querer continuar e é uma coisa que eu quero levar para o meu futuro :)) Não precisa comentar, só de ler e gostar já me deixa feliz! Obrigado pelo Review! ~~ no exato momento que estou respondendo, tá passando TVD na MTV (dublado, infelizmente) hahaha ~~_

**Lais: **_Olha, o Remo não está taaaaão fofo assim sabe, vocês vão ver mais pra frente hihi Acho que já dá pra saber com ele vai ficar por esse cap né ? hahaha Eles vão continuar BFF sim, vocês vão ver mais pra frente! Espero que goste! Obrigado pelo Review!_

**_Enfim, escrevo mais nas notas do que a fic em si, né não? hahaha_**

**_Meus lindos, o próximo capitulo vai sair na terça-feira. E todas as terças vai ter atualizações até eu terminar de escrever a fic inteira pra vocês não ficarem sem a fic. _**

**_Espero que gostem, mandem Reviews! Comentem, elogiem, critiquem, deem ideias, falem mal, digam oi, conversem, não seja tímido, qualquer coisa é uma coisa! _**

**_Beijos e abraços!_**


	6. Capitulo 5 — Os sorrisos de James Potter

**_"Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível."_**

**_Diego Marchi_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Os sorrisos de James Potter**

Segunda feira eu acordei mais cedo do que pretendia. Arrumei-me e sai do Salão antes que Remo acordasse, porque nós estávamos nos evitando desde a nossa briga. Tomei meu café na cozinha e fui a primeira a entrar na minha sala da primeira aula, Transfiguração. McGonagoll como sempre já estava lá, parei em frente a sua mesa.

— Bom dia professora! — sorri.

— Bom dia senhorita Evans, posso te ajudar em algo?

— Sabe professora, eu estava pensando no que a senhora disse, em um meio de ajudar outros alunos mais novos, na ultima reunião dos Monitores e pensei que poderíamos fazer um programa para quem estiver mal nas matérias, para os alunos conseguirem um bônus.

— Como isso seria feito? — perguntou ela, interessada.

— Nós, alunos do sétimo ano, podemos servir de tutores para os alunos mais novos. Como os do quinto e sexto ano, que são os anos mais difíceis — expliquei. — Pode nos acrescentar alguma coisa na nossa nota para as matérias que ajudarmos como DCAT, que eu não sou muito boa. Podemos nos inscrever no programa e escolher no que somos melhores para ensinar.

— É uma ideia interessante, senhorita Evans, vou discuti-la com o diretor.

— Legal! — falei. Os alunos começaram a entrar na sala e eu me sentei na frente da sala, perto da professora. Remo sentou-se ao meu lado, mas não falou comigo, James e Sirius atrás de nós, Lene se sentou com Michael ao nosso lado e Frank e Alice atrás deles.

— Ok, esse negocio de sentar em casais não é legal — comentou James. — Ficamos segurando vela, Almofadinhas!

— É claro que sim Pontas — respondeu Sirius sem saber do que estavam falando.

O clima que estava tenso se estendeu por dias.

Mais dias passaram-se voando, eu e Remo não estávamos nos falando, eu conversava todos os dias com James pelo espelho, que ele disse que era o meio de comunicação dele e Sirius, mas ele havia roubado e me dado para conversarmos em paz enquanto se trancava nos banheiro, o que rendia piadinhas de Sirius, quando ele estava longe de Marlene. Cada dia mais eu tinha certeza que estava gostando dele. Lene se pegou com um garoto por dia, mas resolveu ficar com Michael, porque os garotos podiam acabar e ela não queria ficar sozinha, Sirius estava muito distante, Remo está mal humorado, porque semana se que vem é lua cheia.

Na sexta de manhã, na hora do café, a professora McGonagoll anunciou o programa para integrar os alunos e disse que quem quisesse participar teria que se inscrever na sala dela. A parte de convencer Remo a participar foi de James. Na segunda, na hora do jantar, seriam anunciados os grupos de estudos.

No sábado teria jogo da Grifinória. Fomos todos desejar boa sorte a Sirius e James que jogavam como Artilheiro e Apanhador respectivamente. Quando ninguém estava olhando, James me puxou de lado e sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

— Não ganho um beijo de boa sorte?

— Só depois de ganhar — sussurrei de volta. Ele sorriu contente.

Foi um jogo tediosamente longo. Estava um dia um com muito vento e os jogadores me deixavam zonza de tão rápido que se mexiam. Olhei para James e ele estava olhando para nós. Mais precisamente para mim. Ele devia esta sorrindo. Ele só sorri. Cada um mais lindo que o outro.

Tem o alegre, sinal de que alguma coisa deu certo.

Tem o animado, de quando conversamos a noite.

O irritante, de quando ele quer conseguir alguma coisa.

O tranqüilo, de quando já conseguiu algo.

O maroto, de quando esta ou já aprontou.

O infeliz, de quando finge esta bem.

O engraçado, de quando esta rindo.

O de surpresa, o de carinhoso, o arrogante, o confiante, o prepotente, os vários sorrisos que podemos perceber pela sua expressão, seus olhos cor de chocolate também ajudam.

O meu favorito é o sorriso torto, de quando está um pouco abobalhado, ou surpreso, ou apaixonado. Ele sorri torto com mais freqüência do que antes.

Na verdade, James é um poço de emoções. Ele não as guarda, se você quer estar perto dele tem que conhecer suas expressões. Simples assim. James Potter é a pessoa mais fácil de ser compreendida que eu conheço, talvez por isso seja tão apaixonante!

Quando finalmente James pegou o pomo de ouro, todos correram para cumprimentá-lo. Eu cometi um pequeno deslize nessa hora. Eu estava correndo com todos para o campo, quando ele abriu os braços e eu não hesitei em me jogar neles. E quando nos separamos e todos nos olhavam ele me encarou e falou com o seu sorriso torto.

— Eu falei, Evans, você me deve um Galeão! — e a tensão do momento pareceu passar.

O domingo se arrastou, todos estavam estudando para uma prova na terça à tarde. Pegamos alguns livros e ficaram no Salão dos Monitores. Depois, enquanto todos ficaram jogando conversa fora eu e Remo fizemos o Relatório dos Monitores da semana. Todos foram embora muito cedo, para não estarem cansados na segunda de manhã.

Comecei a recolher os livros e pergaminhos que ficaram jogados, enquanto Remo juntava os papeis de detenção. Estávamos no mais completo silencio.

Ele não fez nada quando fui para o meu dormitório, o que eu agradeci internamente. Tomei um banho e ia colocar um pijama quando vi um pacote na minha cama. Olhei para ele por um tempo até decidir abrir.

_"Guarde-o como uma boa lembrança,  
Com amor,  
Seu Potter"_

Dei um pequeno sorriso e abri o pacote. Era uma camisa de Quadribol da Grifinória. Ela era enorme e estava escrito 'Potter' atrás. Sorri mais ainda. Meu maroto.

Peguei o Espelho de Duas Faces, mas estava tudo escuro. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, então vesti o pijama e fiquei olhando para camisa. Troquei a blusa de alça finas que eu usava pela camisa dele, porque tinha o seu cheiro. Ele era realmente confortável. A camisa chegava até a metade da minha cocha. Tranquei a porta do meu quarto com um feitiço, coisa que eu não fazia por que realmente confiava no Remo, mas vai que alguém entrasse e me visse com aquela camisa.

Dormi um pouco, até acordar assustada vendo a maçaneta da porta fazendo barulhos.

— Quem está ai?

— Eu, James! — respondeu a voz de James. Peguei a varinha e destranquei a porta. Ele entrou tentando não fazer barulhos. Fechou a porta e acendeu a luz.

— James, o que faz aqui? Remo poderia ter te visto! — levantei da cama e voltei a trancar a porta.

— Hey, ruiva, quer me sequestrar? — ele brincou, mas logo seu sorriso malicioso se transformou em um abobalhado; o sorriso torto! — Gostou do meu presente?

Eu sorri, quando lembrei que estava dormindo com a camisa dele.

— E então, o que esta fazendo aqui? — perguntei.

O sorriso dele voltou ao malicioso.

— Eu vim te fazer uma cobrança — ele respondeu. Aproximou-se de mim a passos largos. — Eu ganhei o jogo, lembra? — ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

— Ah é? — meu cérebro não conseguia formular uma frase de verdade.

— Sim — ele acariciou meu rosto, mas logo sua mão deslizou pelas minhas costas até chegar a cintura, onde ele me segurou firmemente. — Você está me devendo...

Ele ficou com o rosto próximo ao meu e sua boca começou a brincar com a minha. Ele deu uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior, mas logo seu um selinho, antes de capturar meus lábios em um beijo carinhoso, que se tornou apaixonado e cheio de saudades, pelos dias em que ficamos sem nos beijar. Logo estava de tornando um beijo muito urgente. As mãos dele deslizaram mais até minha cocha e começou a subir por dentro da minha camisa.

Rapidamente ele me colocou deitada na cama e tirou sua própria camisa. Suas mãos voltaram a explorar meu corpo por baixo da camisa e sua boa atacou meu pescoço, com beijos e mordidas. Minhas mãos logo bagunçaram seu cabelo e desceram para as costas, onde eu afundei um pouco a unha em sua pele.

De repente a porta fez barulho e eu o joguei de lado na cama.

— Lily? — chamou Remo. — Você esta acordada?

Encarei James.

— Se esconde! — sussurrei.

— Maldito seja esse seu namoro — ele sussurrou de volta. Levantou um pouco mal humorado e caminhou a passos largos até o banheiro.

— Lily? — chamou Remo mais uma vez.

— Remo? Algum problema? — tentei fazer minha melhor voz sonolenta. Vi o sorriso debochado de James na porta do banheiro.

— Eu ouvi um barulho e vim ver se precisava de alguma coisa... — ele respondeu. — Vamos conversar, por favor?

— Só um minuto — respondi. Entrei no closet e troquei a camisa que eu usava e coloquei o roupão.

Quando sai do quarto encontrei Remo sentado no sofá. Respirei fundo e caminhei até o sofá.

— Oi — falei um pouco tímida. Ele deu um largo sorriso quando me viu. Levantou e caminho até mim.

— Será que podemos conversar?

Ele me guiou até o sofá, sentou e me puxou ao seu lado.

— Lily não agüento mais esse clima! Faz uma semana! — continuei com uma expressa vazia. — Vamos lá, temos que melhorar essa expressão! — ele falou. Observei por um tempo seu sorriso e não consegui não retribuir. — Vamos, já temos um progresso! Hey, qual é! Namoramos há meses, não é? O que esta acontecendo com você, minha Lils?

Meu estômago embrulhou. Eu olhei para a porta do meu quarto, que estava entreaberta e vi James nos observando, sua expressão estava bem seria.

— Eu não sei, eu não estou me sentindo legal, só isso — ele arqueou a sobrancelha. — Eu estou meio confusa, Remo, eu ando pensando demais e... Você é um cara legal, não quero te chatear — fui o mais sincera que pude.

— Alguma coisa que possa te ajudar? — ele perguntou.

Fitei James.

— Não no momento — respondi. — Mas eu não quero ficar nesse clima com você, Remo — respondi. — Eu só... Estou com muita coisa para pensar.

— Eu vou estar sempre aqui para te ajudar — ele tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo. — Eu amo você, Lily.

Eu o abracei.

— Também amo você, Remo.

Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e fomos para os nossos quartos.

Assim que tranquei a porta, uma lagrima escorreu. James parou na minha frente e secou a lagrima.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou a preocupação transparente em seu rosto. Apenas balancei a cabeça. — Quer que eu vá embora? Quer ficar sozinha?

— Nesse momento, a ultima coisa que eu quero é ficar sozinha.

* * *

**N/A: Enfim, era pra eu ter postado ontem, mas tive um serie de problemas e só consegui postar agora. **

**Eu sei que o capitulo tá pequeno, o próximo tá maior (o maior até agora, acho).**

**Enfim, só isso.**

**Beijos e abraços. **


	7. Capitulo 6 — A culpa corroí

**"Breve é a loucura, longo o arrependimento."**

**Friedrich Schiller**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 — A culpa ****corroí**

O despertador tocou, mas eu não queria levantar. Estava tão aconchegante ali, tão quentinho, tão bom… Soltei um suspiro e senti alguém mexer nos meus cabelos. Remexi-me e um pouco para me apoiar nos cotovelos. James sorria para mim.

— Bom dia, Lírio — ele depositou um beijo nos meus lábios.

— Bom dia… — me espreguicei. — Hmm, gostoso dormir assim…

— Eu que o diga!

Sentei-me na cama e olhei ao redor. Percebi a camiseta que ele havia vindo para o quarto ontem estava jogada no chão e ele estava sem camisa. Bem, eu mal havia reparado nisso ontem, então quando eu olhei para seu abdome totalmente definido fiquei extremamente vermelha. Ele soltou uma gostada gargalhada.

— Algum problema? — perguntou ele divertido. Mané.

— Sim, você é um garoto, dormiu no meu quarto, esta sem camisa e não é meu namorado — respondi. Ele riu.

— Acho o problema maior é a minha falta de camisa — ele disse pensativo. — Te incomoda? Porque ontem eu bem que senti uma mãozinha bem solta por aqui… — ele apontou para o seu abdômen.

— Eu não chamaria de incomodar… — ele riu e se aproximou para me beijar de novo, mas eu desviei. — James…

— Ah, claro — ele se distanciou e eu pulei da cama.

— Pode ir preparar uma desculpa para ter passado a noite fora do dormitório — mandei. Peguei sua camisa e joguei para ele. — E não saia daqui, ok? Remo vai estar me esperando lá fora.

Entrei no banheiro e o deixei deitado na minha cama. Sai de lá uns 40 minutos depois, já pronta vestida e arrumando meu cabelo. Como ele estava rebelde, resolvi prende-lo em um rabo de cavalo.

Quando sai do quarto, James estava já de pé, olhando para os porta-retratos encima da cômoda. Ele segurava uma foto em particular. Ela fora tirada por Lene em um dia muito ensolarado, em fim de semana em Hogwarts. Nela eu e James ainda éramos amigos, ele me abraçava pelos ombros e acenava para a câmera.

— Eu te pedi desculpas nesse dia, lembra? Porque eu te irritava muito no segundo ano e você aceitou e eu estava muito feliz porque você tinha me perdoado — ele relembrou. Sorri.

— Foi um dia legal, você queria que eu jogasse quadribol, mas eu quebrei sua vassoura — lembrei. Ele riu.

— Nunca te agradeci, ganhei uma vassoura melhor depois que você quebrou aquela.

Ele apontou para outro porta-retratos.

— Seus pais?

— É… — uma pequena agonia se instalou dentro de mim e me controlei para não chorar. — Foi a ultima vez que eu os vi.

Minha mãe tinha a aparência jovem e alegre. Ela era uma mulher bonita, com traços fortes e incríveis olhos azuis. Papai loiro e um pouco gordinho. Ele sempre se gabava que o gordinho conseguiu ficar com a garota mais linda e difícil da faculdade. Era uma foto de nós três, na volta às aulas depois das ferias de Natal.

— Eles morreram nesse dia, depois de me deixarem na dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts eles estavam votando de carro para casa quando sofreram um acidente e morreram. Minha irmã, Petúnia me culpa por isso sabe…

— Você não tem culpa — ele afirmou.

— No começo eu achava que sim, mas… bom, minha irmã nunca entendeu e não é agora que vai entender. Essa foi apenas uma desculpa para manter a irmã aberração dela bem longe — sequei uma lagrima de caiu dos meus olhos.

— Onde você esta morando? — perguntou ele.

— Petúnia não me deixou voltar, então fiquei na casa da Lene até começar as aulas — respondi. — Depois desse ano não tenho certeza do que vou fazer… — ele me olhou preocupado.

Então ele segurou meu rosto e encarou com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos esverdeados. Esperei por um beijo que não veio. Ele apenas aproximou seus lábios da minha orelha e sussurrou:

— Você vai ter sempre o meu lado para ficar — e deu um beijo demorado na minha testa.

Eu sorri e o abracei.

Sai do quarto a contra gosto e encontrei Remo. Fomos juntos ao Salão Principal, mas no meio do caminho uma menina passou correndo por nós e me empurrou, me levando ao chão. Ela parou e começou a pedir desculpas enquanto Remo me ajudava a levantar. Limpei minhas vestes e levantei o rosto para encará-la. Era bonita. Na verdade, extremamente bonita. Tinha o rosto com detalhes finos, pele alva, cabelos cor de mel e olhos extremamente azuis. Ela estava vestida com o uniforme da Grifinoria.

— Desculpe Evans, eu realmente não te vi, é que… — ela olhou para mim e depois para Remo. Eles se encararam. — Hmm… Oi — ela falou timidamente.

— Olá — Remo respondeu, ficando um pouco corado. — Hmm, Dorcas, essa é Lilian Evans, Lily, essa é a Dorcas Meadowes, ela é uma amiga…

— Na verdade eu só fazia lição de casa com você — Dorcas foi um pouco seca. Remo ficou mais vermelho.

— Certo — falei. — Prazer, Dorcas.

— Preciso ir — ela disse já voltando a correr.

As aulas foram normais. James me mandava sorrisos a toda hora em todas as aulas. Percebi que ninguém estava olhando fiz sinal para ele para darmos uma desculpa qualquer para sairmos. Quando tocou o sinal do almoço descemos para o Salão Principal. Nos sentamos juntos com os Marotos e eu fiquei um pouco distraída. Até Sirius começar a falar, e como aquele evento estava sendo raro nos últimos dias, pensei que seria alguma coisa importante.

— Pontas, onde você passou a noite? — perguntou ele. Todos olharam para James.

— O que?

— É, ontem você disse que "ia dar uma volta" e só voltou hoje de manhã na hora da primeira aula — ele deu de ombros.

— Quer que dê detalhes da minha noite pra você Sirius? — seu tom era de brincadeira.

— Quem é? — perguntou Remo, interessado.

— Ninguém — respondeu James.

— Você estava sem pegar ninguém há meses — comentou Sirius. — Estava achando que você descobriu que era gay.

— Cala a boca, Sirius — mandou James, revirando os olhos.

— James! Você está pegando alguém! — Marlene riu. — Quem é?

— Não é ninguém! — ele repetiu, um pouco mais irritado.

— Não vai contar pra gente? Somos seus amigos! — Sirius continuou, indignado. — Já sei! É a Helena Smith, sextanista, Lufana, não é? Vocês estavam conversando muito no começo das aulas.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. James engasgou e tossiu. Seu rosto estava tingido de vermelho vivo.

— Te peguei, James Potter! — Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso. — Ela é muito gata.

— Você está pegando a Helena Smith!? — perguntou Lene. — Pensei que ela fosse uma santinha!

Tive um rápido vislumbre dos cabelos loiros-acobreados e olhos azuis meigos de Helena Smith.

— Não tenho nada com ela! — ele disse apressado, me encarando diretamente.

— E por que está nervoso então? — perguntou Remo, com um sorriso zombador.

— Por que eu não tenho nada com ela.

— Ainda não acredito que você está pegando a Helena Smith! — disse Marlene, sem ouvir James.

Nesse exato momento, duas garotas passaram por nós e soltaram altos gritinhos.

— Como é? Você está pegando a Helena Smith? — perguntou uma das garotas.

— Não! — esbravejou James. — Eu não tenho nada com Helena Smith!

— Ok, Pontas, você não quer contar pra gente agora, nós entedemos, mas uma hora vai ter que confessar. — preveniu Remo. James revirou os olhos.

— Ah, preciso ir buscar meu livro da próxima aula no meu quarto. Até mais! — falei antes de James responder. Sai correndo para o Salão dos monitores, rezando para James entender o recado e vir me encontrar. Parei em frente ao quadro da passagem do Salão Comunal da Grifinória

Logo James apareceu e sorriu para mim. Fiquei contente que ele tivesse entendido o recado.

— Hey — chamei.

— Lily, você não acreditou neles, não é? — perguntou desesperado. — Não tenho naa com Helena Smith. Nós já conversamos um pouco no começo do ano letivo, mas nada demais, ela só queria a minha ajuda pra ficar com o Sirius e…

— James! — chamei, mas ele continuou falando. — James Potter! Me ouve, não estou nem ai para Helena Smith. Estou preocupada com outra coisa.

Contei como conheci Dorcas e o jeito como ela foi fria comigo e com Remo.

— Acho que não vai dar certo o nosso plano — terminei. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Acha que ela ficou brava de te ver com Remo ou porque é antipática mesmo?

— Não sei. Ela só foi… fria. Como se estivesse irritada.

— Serio? — ele pensou um pouco. — Acho que foi porque você estava junto com ele na hora, Lírio. Quantas vezes uma garota foi antipática quando você estava perto de um maroto?

Na verdade, ele tinha extrema razão, porque mesmo antes de namorar Remo as garotas passavam me empurrando ou fazendo cara feia para os marotos quando eu estava junto com um deles.

— Não, ela foi fria, não antipática, como se… Isso! James! Você é um gênio! — Beijei ele rapidamente. — Aconteceu alguma coisa entre os dois! Alguma coisa que o Remo preferiu manter segredo!

— Acho que ele não deixaria de contar uma coisa tão importante assim — ele disse confiante.

— Acha que ele nunca manteve segredo sobre alguma coisa entre ele e eu? Quem dirá que uma garota que não durou?

— O que vocês faziam que não me contavam? — ele perguntou. Corei. — Vocês não…? — Dei um soco no seu braço. — Ok, sem violência. Entendi juro, foi mal.

— Você vai descobri o que aconteceu entre eles ok?

— Ok — ele respondeu. — E você conseguiu colocá-los juntos no grupo de estudos?

— Sim, foi fácil.

— E eu? Vou ficar com quem?

— Você vai ajudar um casal de irmãos do primeiro e segundo ano, extremamente fofos e um garoto do terceiro — respondi. Ele riu, divertido.

— Ah, queria ajudar Zoey Stark, sabe, ela é uma Corvinal muito bonita...

— A namorada dela acha o mesmo. Vai por mim, você está melhor com quem eu escolhi.

Ele começou a rir mais ainda.

— Isso tudo é ciúmes, Srta. Evans? — ele perguntou, se aproximando com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não ciúmes, Jay, apenas cuidando do que é meu — respondi divertida.

— Que eu saiba, Srta. Evans, você é prometida para outro homem e eu sou um sujeito livre — ele riu.

— Não, Sr Potter, o senhor sabe que bem ai no fundo que é inteiramente meu. E não se esqueça de manter Helena Smith bem longe, sim?

O puxei pela gravata e o beijei com vontade. De repente um barulho nos fez separar e vimos Sirius parado na nossa frente. Seu rosto estava puro horror e raiva. Ele foi muiro rápido, se aproximou a passos largos e deu um muro em James.

— Sirius! — gritei.

Mas ele não me ouviu. Quando foi dar outro muro, James desviou e o empurrou, mas Sirius apenas cambaleou para trás e voltou a si, a tempo de segurar James pelo colarinho e dar outro soco nele. Ele ia dar outro, quando entrei entre os dois.

— Você dois parem!

Sirius parou o movimento no meio e seus olhos me encaravam com nojo. Ele deve ter cogitado me bater, mas se segurou, talvez porque eu fosse uma garota, ou talvez porque ele sabia que James bateria nele, não sei, mas por fim me empurrou, me fazendo bater na parede, ao lado de James. Este fez menção de ir para cima de Sirius, mas eu o segurei.

— O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM FAZENDO? — Sirius gritou.

— Sirius, nós… — comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

— PENSEI QUE FOSSEM MELHOR QUE ISSO! VOCÊ E O REMO… VOCÊS DOIS SÃO RIDÍCULOS! NÃO SEI QUAL CONSEGUE SER PIOR! VOCÊ QUR É O "MELHOR AMIGO" OU ELA! ESSA…

— CALA A BOCA SIRIUS! — mandou James. — NÃO ABRE SUA BOCA PRA FALAR DELA! NÃO QUANDO VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO TEM MORAL!

— TENHO MAIS QUE VOCÊ! — Sirius retrucou.

— QUANTAS VEZES EU TIVE QUE CONSERTAR SUAS BESTEIRAS, SIRIUS? VOCÊ JÁ FEZ COISAS PIORES!

— EU NUNCA TRAIRIA MEU MELHOR AMIGO, POTTER, É ESSA A DIFERENÇA!

— NÃO BLACK, A VERDADEIRA DIFERENCIA É QUE EU A AMO! — James rabateu. — MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODE ENTENDER ISSO, PORQUE É MOLEQUE DEMAIS PRA CONSEGUIR SENTIR ALGUMA COISA PARECIDA POR UMA GAROTA! — seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho quando me puxou para longe dali pelo braço, já que eu estava imóvel. Lagrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos. Deixamos para trás um Sirius Black boquiaberto e irritado. James me arrastou pelos corredores com uma expressão seria.

— James… — tentei começar, mas minha voz fraca e rouca, isso não o impediu de ouvir.

— Por favor, Lily, me deixa pensar, porque senão eu vou ser extremamente grosso, ok? — Isso me manteve calada até chegarmos ao meu dormitório. Ele abriu a porta, me empurrou para dentro e pediu antes de dar as costas:

— Não saia daqui, ok?

Me joguei na cama e lembrei da expressão de horror de Sirius e na culpa nos olhos de James. E era tudo culpa minha. E eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. E eu não aguentei muito tempo e comecei a chorar. E eu chorei por muito tempo.

Eu fui despertada do meu estado zumbi quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

— Lily? — chamou Remo. — Esta tudo bem?

— Remo! — fiquei um pouco desesperada.

— É, Lily, sou eu. Posso entrar?

— Um minuto!

Levantei meio tonta. Minha cabeça rodou e cai novamente. Levantei pela segunda vez e me mantive de pé, quase firmemente. Caminhei até o banheiro e vi a imagem deplorável que eu estava. Tentei melhorar um pouco aquilo, mas não deu certo. Minha cabeça ainda doía muito e cada músculo do meu corpo implorava pela cama. Eu estava realmente ruim, como se estivesse doente.

Me joguei na cama e cobri até o pescoço.

— Entra — falei. Remo me encarou surpreso quando sentou ao meu lado e me encarou.

— O que aconteceu? Você esta bem? Você estava chorando?

— Eu… Hmm… — minha voz falhou novamente e as lagrimas voltaram. Remo sempre tão doce, tão gentil. Pela primeira vez, o sentimento de culpa pelo o que eu fazia e provavelmente o faria sofrer se descobrisse, me atingiu com muita força, fazendo mais lagrimas escorrerem. Como se não bastasse James e Sirius brigarem, Remo também pararia de fazer com James e provavelmente seria o fim dos Marotos.

O fim dos Marotos. Por minha causa. Eu iria causar o fim dos Marotos. Lily Evans iria causar o fim da maior amizade que Hogwarts já viu por puro egoísmo e vaidade. Eu estava cada vez pior.

— O que aconteceu, Lils, me fala para eu te ajudar — pediu ele.

— Não sei — respondi sincera. — Eu estou me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo!

Remo então deitou do meu lado e colocou o braço pelo meu ombro, confortavelmente me aconcheguei em seu abraço e enterrei meu rosto no seu peito.

— Por que, Lils, por que logo a garota mais linda e doce que eu conheço esta se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo?

Se isso foi para me deixar melhor, não funcionou, porque eu comecei a chorar mais e mais, encharcando sua camisa.

— Acho que estou fazendo mal a uma pessoa que eu amo — falei. A expressão dele endureceu.

— Lils, seja lá o que aconteceu, se essa pessoa realmente ama você como você a ama, ela vai entender, seja lá o que tenha acontecido — respondeu. — Não quer me contar o que foi?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Acha que se eu não fizer mais nada errado e continuar sem contar, essa pessoa vai entender se descobrir? — perguntei.

— Talvez sim — ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. — Não se preocupe, você é maravilhosa, vai conseguir resolver qualquer problema.

— Não tenho tanta certeza — resmunguei com a voz embriagada pelo choro. Ele me abraçou mais e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Vai tudo se resolver.

Nós passamos um tempo abraçados, como fazíamos no começo do nosso namoro, quando eu estava em depressão. Inspirei o seu cheiro gostoso, uma mistura de grama molhada e madeira.

O abraço de Remo e James eram diferentes. Remo me fazia sentir protegida, como se o seu abraço fosse uma barreira inacessível, onde nada nunca fosse me acertar, uma barreira criada pelo amor incondicional.

E o abraço de James me deixava forte. Me deixava corajosa, como se aquele único abraço fosse uma fonte de energia. Como se pudesse fazer de tudo para proteger aquele amor. Sentia que deveria sempre lutar por aquele abraço. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, aquele abraço era meu. Os braços dele era o lugar onde eu devia estar.

Mas os dois abraços me confortavam. E me deixavam bem. Apesar de eu pensar que não merecia nenhum dos dois.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei não pensar em mais nada. Estava quase dormindo quando ouvi Remo dizer:

— James e Sirius brigaram.

— Por quê? — perguntei, minha voz saiu rouca e abafada. — Eles falaram o motivo?

— James disse que Sirius estava enchendo o saco dele porque estava falando de Helena Smith e saiu do Salão Principal. O Sirius foi atrás dele e então quando voltaram não estavam se falando. Os dois estavam muito irritados e brigaram de se bater, eu percebi. Não acho que foi só por isso, porque eles nunca brigariam desse jeito só por causa da boca aberta do Sirius.

Suspirei.

— Eles são como irmãos — murmurei.

— Não vou me meter, logo eles voltam a se falar. — ele fez uma pausa. — Você comeu alguma coisa desde o almoço? — perguntou.

— Hmm, acho que não.

— Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você então — ele fez menção de levantar, mas eu o segurei.

— Não, por favor, não me deixa sozinha agora — pedi. Ele sorriu para mim e me deu um leve beijo.

— Eu prometo que volto rápido — me assegurou. — Você não pode ficar sem comer. Mas eu vou chamar as garotas para te fazer compania enquanto não estou, ok?

Fiz uma careta, ele riu e me beijou novamente, antes de levantar e sair do quarto.

Não demorou muito para as garotas chegarem. Elas entraram no meu quarto tagarelando como sempre, mas quando me viram, e perceberam que eu estava mal, pararam de falar e se sentaram cada uma de um lado.

— Hey amiga, qual foi, o que aconteceu com você? — perguntou Alice.

— Você anda tão diferente, tão estranha, tão… não Lily… — comentou Marlene. Olhei para o seu uniforme, como hoje estava um pouco frio, mas não impediu que ela usasse uma saia curtíssima, provavelmente com um feitiço aquecedor, pois aquele seria o único jeito de usar aquela saia na temperatura que estava. Ela também descobriu recentemente que tem uma bunda, porque agora só anda com ela empinada, seu cabelo agora trazia mechas escuras nas pontas. Ainda assim estava bonita. — Isso é para Sirius perceber como é babaca — ela disse, percebendo que eu a estava encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não é nada — murmurei.

— Ah, como se fossemos cair nessa — Lene replicou, cruzando os braços. — Posso conseguir uma Poção da Verdade se você não colaborar, Lily Evans.

Revirei os olhos, mas ainda assim, contei o que aconteceu, porque as ameaças de Marlene têm de ser levado á serio. Contei tudo, em detalhes, de como estava sendo o último mês, das minhas mentiras, do meu 'caso secreto' com James, do nosso plano e da briga de James e Sirius.

Quando terminei achei que elas iriam embora, mas elas se entreolharam.

— Ok, você lembra-se daquela aposta certo? — perguntou Lene. — Eu a ganhei!

— Mas foi há dois anos! — retrucou Alice.

— Não determinamos a validade da aposta — continuou Lene.

— Serio que eu acabei de contar que estou praticamente traindo o melhor e mais perfeito namorado do mundo com o melhor amigo dele e vocês estão pensando em uma aposta?

As duas pareceram 'acordar' e me fitaram preocupadas.

— Oh Lily! — Lene me abraçou.

— Lily, você tem que saber se é exatamente isso que você quer — falou Alice obviamente. Sorri triste.

— Eu realmente gosto do James. Ele me faz sentir bem e eu não consigo achar que é errado estar com ele, entendem? Mas eu não quero magoar Remo — falei o mais sincera que eu pude. — Meu namoro anda muito na mesma há um bom tempo e agora com James… é como se eu não tivesse namorando mais com Remo. Ele parece mais meu amigo.

— Sirius parecia muito chateado pela briga — comentou Lene. — Ele sentou comigo na aula e quando eu o mandei sair ele só me encarou e me ignorou. Quando a aula acabou ele não falou com ninguém.

— Isso ainda vai dar confusão — opinou Alice. — Remo vai querer saber o motivo da briga deles.

— Não, ele me disse que não vai se meter — contei.

— É, e eu também não iria me meter se você e a Lene brigassem, Lily. Se toca, eles brigaram feio, não estão nem se encarando, imagina que o Remo vai ficar levando isso pra frente sem fazer nada.

Pensei por minuto, ela estava certa.

— Acha que o Sirius contaria ao Remo? — perguntei insegura.

— Não — Lene murmurou, — acho que ele vai esperar pra vocês contarem.

— É, o Sirius vai manter isso só pra ele. Talvez ele obrigue o James ou você contar a ele — concordou Alice.

— O que ele falou? Quando encontrou vocês? — perguntou Lene.

— Ele ficou uma ferra, deu um soco em James e eles iam brigar de verdade se eu não entrasse no meio.

— Você ficou entre eles? — perguntou Alice chocada.

— É, acho que se eu fosse um cara, Sirius iria me bater também. Nunca o vi tão nervoso. Foi assustador — confessei. Marlene fez uma careta.

— Sirius não está bem de um tempo pra cá. Ele não estava bem antes por minha causa e agora…

Ela parou e me encarou.

— Eles dois vão ficar bem — prometeu Alice.

Pouco tempo depois, Remo chegou com uma bandeja com macarrão com queijo e suco. Jantei rapidamente e então fui tomar banho. Quando voltei, Remo se despediu de mim, mas Alice e Marlene resolveram dormir comigo. James não veio naquela noite.

* * *

**N/A: Postei antes! Estava muito ansiosa pra postar esse capitulo, porque foi meu favorito até agora! Está grandinho e cheio de coisas, espero sinceramente que gostem!****  
**

**Lally Sads: **_Sua linda! Adoro comentários assim, com elogios mais sobre o enredo do que sobre os personagens :))) adorei! E sim, a Lily tá meio vaca, mas acho que nesse e no próximo capitulo ela fica um pouco menos. A relação dela e do James está cada vez mais complicada por um lado e descomplicada por outro, porque eles são estranhos assim haha Obrigado por comentar!_

**IBlackI: **_Ai está um capitulo novinho e grandinho! Espero que goste! Obrigado por comentar! _

**E um obrigado especial á tata fernandes, Mylle Malfoy P. W, Lina prongs, Katrini Magnus, Gabriela Fogliato, DanaVenito e Belatriz Alice Potter por colocarem a fanfic nos alertas e/ou favoritarem. E também á Karoles, que está sempre dando um jeito de comentar ou aqui ou pelo twitter! Cada uma de vocês é importante!  
**

**E não esqueçam de comentar, elogiar, criticar, sugerir, mandar um oi, falar mal ou qualquer outro sinal de vida, porque é bom e faz bem para a auto-estima e criatividade do autor!**

**Beijos e abraços!**


	8. Capitulo 7 — Bipolaridade Geral

_**"Chateação é uma emoção específica de quem se importa."**_

_**Damon Salvatore**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Bipolaridade Geral**

A noticia de que Sirius Black e James Potter não estavam se falando correu por toda Hogwarts e na manha seguinte todos já estavam comentando. Especulações sobre a briga geraram desentendimentos nos Fã Clube dos dois, deixando a população feminina de Hogwarts mais agitada do que o normal. Enquanto andava pelos corredores naquela manhã, ouvia varias teorias diferentes que diziam desde um desentendimento sobre Quadribol até sobre os dois estarem saindo com a mesma garota. Eu ouvi uma quintanista Corvinal falando com outra sobre um grupinho de meninas que se uniriam para bater na infeliz que desfez a amizade dos dois, no caso, eu.

Aquilo era perigosamente ridículo e insano.

O café da manha rolou de um jeito tenso, ninguém falava nada e James e Sirius tinham olhares mortais. Ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o por quê da briga. Toda vez que Sirius me encarava, eu desviava por vergonha. A culpa crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim. Nunca me senti tão mal.

Aquele clima se arrastou até as aulas naquele dia. Na ultima aula, depois de uma cansativa prova de Poções, fomos informados de nossas turmas de estudo. Cada setimanista inscrito faria um quarteto com mais três alunos de classe e idades diferentes, mas da mesma casa. Eu fiquei com Charlotte Blake, uma quartanista tímida de cabelos caramelo e uma porção de sardas, Jake McMillan, um segundanista fofinho de cabelos extremamente negros tigelinha e um quintanista chamado Ben Talbol, desesperado por seus NOM's, um garoto bem bonito de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, que saia por ai exibindo um sorriso cafajeste e convencido.

Eles três vieram falar comigo no jantar.

— Você é a Lily Evans? — perguntou o garotinho mais novo.

— Eu mesma — dei um sorriso. Alice deu um pulo do meu lado.

— Que garotinho fofo! — falou batendo palminhas.

— Alice! — chamei, o garoto ficou vermelho. Virei para ele e falei docemente.

— Você é o Jake, certo?

— Sim. Eu queria saber quando vamos estudar.

— Quando seria melhor para você Jake?

— Tenho um período livre na sexta de manhã — ele respondeu.

— Ok, nos vemos depois do café da manhã na biblioteca — falei. Ele saiu correndo todo vermelho. Charlotte e Ben disseram que me encontraria no domingo de noite e saíram para um para cada lado.

— Own Lily! Ele parece um ursinho! — disse Alice, sorrindo.

— E você, quem pegou?

— Ah, fiquei com uma garotinha do primeiro, um garoto do terceiro e uma menina do quinto — ela respondeu. — Não me lembro os nomes, mas já estou arrependida disso tudo, sabe?

— E você, Remo? — perguntei. Ele estava um pouco distraído.

— Hã? Que? Ah, Dorcas do sexto ano, um tal de Michael Dupret do quinto ano e Sally Jackson do segundo — respondeu ele.

Eu havia modificado um pouco a lista e colocado Dorcas e os outros dois em horários não se batem, para que eles estudassem separados.

— Dorcas Meadowes? Aquela garota que foi super grossa com a gente? — perguntei fingindo estar indignada. — De onde você a conhecia mesmo?

— Ela precisou estudar ano passado para passar nos exames porque teve muitas faltas — ele respondeu rápido.

— Ah… — mandei um olhar significativo para James, que estava concentrado na conversa.

A semana passou apressadamente. Eu passei horas estudando com meu quarteto e me distraia bastante com eles. Marlene passou a ficar com um tal Stevie Rogers, capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, loiro de ombros largos e extremamente gostoso, os dois passavam horas juntos. Alice passou a ficar mais tempo com Frank e sempre que uma de nós tinha um tempo livre a outra estava estudando. James e eu nos víamos muito pouco e ele ainda não voltara a conversar com Sirius. E eu estava tentando evitar tanto ele quanto Remo a todo custo. Estava tudo de cabeça pra baixo.

Os dias se passaram arrastando. Logo o inverno chegou, parecendo deixar os dias mais mórbidos.

O céu escuro combinava com o meu atual humor. Eu não falava muito com ninguém, apenas com o meu grupo de estudos, e me auto excluía das conversas ao meu redor, me transferindo para uma bolha solida que ninguém conseguia ultrapassar. Nem minhas amigas, nem Remo, nem James. A culpa parecia que estava me destruindo por dentro. Não estava no meu melhor momento.

Era um domingo extremamente frio. Eu vesti varias blusas e um casaco grosso e me sentei próximo a lareira no Salão dos Monitores junto com meu quarteto ensinando o que cada ingrediente das poções faziam. Remo sairá cedo para ir estudar na biblioteca com Dorcas, nós deixando á sós.

Já estava lá há um bom tempo quando de repente a passagem se abriu e Sirius entrou e olhou ao redor. Eu parei o que estávamos fazendo e o encarei.

— Aluado está aqui Evans? — perguntou ele. Estranhei o fato de ele estar se dirigindo a mim. Na verdade, Sirius não estava falando com ninguém, assim como eu.

— Ele foi estudar na biblioteca com Dorcas — respondi. Ele olhou de Charlie para Ben, depois para Jake e então para mim e se sentou no sofá atrás de nós.

— Se importa se eu esperar por ele aqui?

— Fique a vontade — voltei ao nosso estudo.

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois Os três foram embora. Comecei a juntar meus livros, quando Sirius me chamou:

— Ei, Evans, posso falar com você?

— Sim?

— Sabe, eu andei pensando… você ama o Pontas ou o Aluado?

Pensei por um instante e respondi:

— Eu amo os dois — comecei, — mas estou apaixonada por James. — eu respondi firme. — Por que está falando comigo? Pensei que me odiasse.

— Pontas sempre gostou de você. Sempre. E Remo sabia. Ele sabia que James estava apaixonado e não deu importância. Ele nem mesmo deu a chance de vocês se conhecerem, naquela época, Lily, sabe? — Ele disse, depois de um tempo.

Ele encarou a lareira e depois se voltou para mim.

— Sabe que quando eu descobri o que vocês estavam fazendo… fiquei irritado. Irritado por Remo. Porque ele esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de vocês dois. James é o melhor amigo dele, sabe? Eles sempre foram muito próximos e James fazer isso com ele parecia injusto, entende? — ele continuou, com o cenho franzido: — Os dois sempre se deram muito bem, mas daí Remo começou a namorar você e eu os ouvi conversando. Remo perguntou para James se estava tudo bem vocês namorarem e James respondeu que sim, mas eu percebi que nada estava bem. O James gostava de você. — ele contou. — Mas ele pareceu aceitar, depois de um tempo — continuou. — Falava que Remo merecia você e tudo mais. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha realmente desistido de você. Mas eu estava enganado. E James também.

— Não entendi — interrompi. — Pra mim estava sempre tudo bem entre eles.

— Eles não iam sair por ai brigando, não é? Pontas estava conformado e o Aluado só… acho que ele pensava que gostava de você.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando.

— Então por que James não veio atrás de mim?

— É complicado, Lily. Sabe quando você gosta de alguém e a vê com outra? E você não pode fazer nada, porque essa pessoa que você gosta parece feliz com a outra pessoa e você gosta tanto dessa pessoa que a deixa ser feliz, mesmo sem você.

— É, e agora ele descobriu que a pessoa que ele gosta não está tão feliz assim e está em um dilema — repliquei. Ele riu. — Acha que o Remo aceitaria? Se eu começasse a namorar o James?

— Ele teria que aceitar, não é? Vocês se gostam. — Os dois minutos que Sirius pareceu pensar como uma pessoa normal se passou, ele se levantou do lugar onde estava sentado, parecendo perdido em pensamentos e me encarou divertido. — Quando se está de fora, nós vemos e sabemos das coisas de um jeito diferente, Lily — Ele piscou — Acho que está na hora de resolver as coisas. Eu vou ajudar vocês nessa. Acho que se merecem.

Sorri para ele e corri para abraça-lo.

— Obrigado, Sirius! Obrigado!

— É, agora eu vou procurar o Pontas, porque acho que nós temos que ter aquela conversinha sobre garotas, camisinhas, sexo e essas coisas — ele piscou. Dei um tapa no braço dele, mas estava sorrindo, porque Sirius nos ajudar fazia parecer que tudo estava certo.

Ele se encaminhou até a porta, mas antes que saísse, eu o chamei.

— Está fazendo isso por causa da Marlene? — perguntei.

— É, acho que estou vendo as coisas pela visão de um cara apaixonado — ele respondeu, piscou e saiu.

Um mês se passou correndo. Minha situação estava cada vez mais difícil. Eu não precisava mais evitar Remo, porque nossos horários não se batiam. Nós apenas nos víamos nos horários das refeições, ficávamos separados entre aulas, grupos de estudos, rondas e deveres de monitores, provas e tudo mais. Fora os dias em que ele esteve fora por causa de seu 'problema peludo'.

James percebeu que eu o estava tentando evitar e se você se pergunta se eu o mandei embora quando ele bateu na porta do meu quarto com uma calca de moletom surrada e uma camisa colada preta, segurando uma travesseiro em uma noite muito gelado que era perfeita para dormir com ele, está enganado, porque eu apenas o abracei e começou a vir para o meu quarto todas as noites escondido.

Marlene passou a me irritar, me perguntando o que fazíamos durante essas noites, se recusando a acreditar que nós somente dormíamos. Sirius nos zoava, dizendo coisas maliciosas a nosso respeito e mandando indiretas na frente de todos.

Uma manhã em particular foi bem interessante. Acordei cedinho em um sábado porque pretendia estudar. James estava lá comigo. Eu acordei e me vesti e então ouvi Remo bater na porta.

— Bom dia Lily! — ele entrou no quarto e me deu um beijo tipo cinema, o que eu imediatamente estranhei. Ele entrou me carregando com o braço na minha cintura. Ele não viu James dormindo tranquilamente na minha cama. Quem visse a cena dele dormindo enrolado nas cobertas sem camisa — porque ele tinha essa mania — e de bruços, pensaria malicias. Remo me colocou na frente da cama e inverti as posições ficando de frente para a cama.

— Oi meu amor. Que surpresa! — falei em uma falsa voz empolgada.

— Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, sabe? Estava com saudades.

— Hmm… bom, eu vou estudar aqui a pouco, mas ainda tenho um tempinho. O que acha de esperar um pouco enquanto eu… — olhei para a cama atrás dele, onde James ainda dormia tranquilo, e então voltei para ele e sorri, — … arrumo essa bagunça?

Ele estava se virando para trás para saber qual era a bagunça, mas eu segurei o seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo.

— Vai lá — o empurrei em direção a porta. — Já estou indo.

Sorri para ele enquanto saia, fazendo sinal para ir logo. Ele estranhou, mas não perguntou nada, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirei aliviada e virei para encarar James, que não havia se movido nem um centímetro. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi na frente e atirei nele.

Acordei no ultimo dia de aulas antes do feriado de Natal com um enorme sorriso, simplesmente porque na semana seguinte seria Natal. Pulei da cama e olhei pala janela. Os terrenos de Hogwarts eram mais bonitos no Natal! A neve branquinha cobria a grama, deixando as outras cores mais vibrantes em volta. Os primeiranistas brincavam de guerra de neve, as pessoas pareciam mais animadas com a chegada do natal e todos pareciam estar felizes com a expectativa da semana de férias e as festas.

— Hey, Jay, acorda! — chamei pulando. Ele se remexeu na minha cama. — Vamos! É o ultimo dia que eu te acordo cedo, eu prometo.

Pulei encima dele e comecei a remexê-lo.

— Hmm Lily... — ele balbuciou.

Revirei os olhos e decidi que ele demoraria pra acordar, então fui me arrumar. Era uma quarta feira de manha, seriamos dispensados para o feriado de Natal na manha seguinte, mas o professor de DCAT tinha liberado o sétimo ano das aulas e teríamos apenas uma aula de Transfiguração e estávamos livres de qualquer coisa que envolvesse aulas!

Coloquei várias blusas e um casaco grosso para me proteger do frio.

James já estava fora da cama. Ele me deu um beijo antes de entrar no banheiro. Quando saiu estava vestindo o uniforme da escola, com um casaco extra.

— Hey, o que seu uniforme faz aqui? — perguntei surpresa, ao notar.

— Eu tenho que ir até meu dormitório todos os dias para me vestir, quando poderia muito bem me vestir aqui — ele falou, como se fosse obvio.

Sai do meu dormitório com ele. Era muito cedo e Remo ainda não havia saído do seu dormitório.

— O que você vai fazer no Natal? — ele perguntou quando sentamos a mesa da Grifinoria. Lene já estava lá, seu humor não parecia muito bom, já que quando dei bom dia ela soltou o que parecia um rosnado. Sua aparência voltara a ser de uma fada, porque seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam enrolados, seu rosto sem nenhuma maquiagem e ela vestia uma blusa enorme de moletom vermelha com o brasão da Grifinória.

— Não sei — respondi. — Eu acho que vou ficar aqui na escola. E você?

— Vou passar o Natal com meus pais, devem fazer uns cinco anos que não passamos o Natal juntos e depois vamos para a América do Sul ver a queima de fogos dos trouxas! Vai ser tão divertido! — ele respondeu. — Você vai passar com a gente, não é?

— Quem vai? — perguntei, sorrindo a sua empolgação.

— Sirius, Remo, Peter, eu e chamei a Marlene também, mas ela não me respondeu ainda — olhamos para ela ao mesmo tempo, mas ela nos fez uma cara tão feia que não nos atrevemos a falar nada. — E você, obviamente.

— Conhecer seus pais? — perguntei preocupada.

— Eles vão te adorar! — ele deu seu sorriso confiante.

—Vou pensar — respondi, não muito convicta.

Sirius se sentou entre nós dois, passou o braço pelo meu ombro e mandou um sorriso para Lene. Esta, como resposta, jogou a faca que estava segurando nele, que desviou e a faca atravessou o corredor até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Abaixamos a cabeça quando eles olharam para nós tentando descobrir quem jogou a faca.

— Você é um idiota, Black! — falou Marlene. Ela parecia que soltaria fogo pelos olhos á qualquer momento.

— E você é maluca, Lene — ele piscou.

— Seu cretino! — ela ergueu a mão para bater nele, mas ele a segurou e sorriu o seu sorriso 'tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-perfeitos'.

— Que tal se transformássemos essa sua raiva em amor, Lene? — ele perguntou.

Marlene rosnou.

— Perdemos alguma coisa? — perguntou James.

Sirius voltou a sentar do meu lado. Marlene se jogou no banco e cruzou os braços.

— Eles perderam alguma coisa, Black? — perguntou ela.

— Não, nada de importante. — E então soltou uma gargalhada.

— Nós definitivamente perdemos alguma coisa — comentei.

— Esqueçam isso — falou Sirius, voltando a me abraçar pelo ombro. Qual era o problema dele hoje? — Lily, vieram me perguntar se você Remo terminaram — falou Sirius.

— Não terminamos ainda! Quem perguntou?

— Dorcas Meadowes — respondeu ele, dando muita ênfase no nome.

Todos já estavam a par do plano de fazer Remo gostar de Dorcas.

— E o que você respondeu? — perguntou James.

— Que vocês estavam tão afastados que eu não sabia responder — falou Sirius.

— E quando ela te perguntou? Quando vocês foram tirar as pulgas um do outro em um armário de vassouras? — perguntou ela, raivosa.

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada. Com certeza estava rolando alguma coisa ali para Marlene estar tão irritada.

— Não fizemos nada, se ela não fosse do nosso amigo Aluado, eu provavelmente tentaria — ele sorriu.

— Você é um cachorro! — ela grunhiu.

Na hora que Remo chegou parecia um pouco irritado. Sentou-se pesadamente no banco e não falou com ninguém. Nós o encaramos boquiaberto.

— O que foi? — perguntou irritado — Sirius, que fazer o favor de tirar o seu braço cheio de pulgas da minha namorada?

Dorcas estava passando por nós nessa hora, estava com uma expressão de raiva. Todos me olharam apreensivos, como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa. Eu, como uma boa namorada que sou, coloquei uma boa colherada do meu mingau de aveia na boca e fingi estar concentrada em comer.

— Hey, Aluado, descobriu que eu e a sua ruivinha estamos planejando fugir juntos? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu sou o único maroto que não sou bipolar? — perguntou James. De repente Alice e Frank entraram correndo no salão e se jogaram ao lado de Lene.

— Agora sim, um café em família! — disse Sirius, acho que nunca o vi tão alegre quanto naquela manhã. — Quais são os planos para o Natal?

— Frank vai conhecer meus pais — sorriu Alice. Percebi que todos mandaram um olhar de solidariedade a ele. Eu conheci a mãe da Alice no quarto ano e ainda tinha pesadelos com o encontro.

— Nós vamos passar o Natal lá em casa — disse James. — Se quiserem ir pra lá, sintam-se convidados. E depois vamos para a América do Sul. Papai conseguiu uma casa lá na praia para vermos a queima de fogos dos trouxas!

— O que tem de tão legal a queima de fogos? — perguntei.

— Oh, aqueles trouxas fazem tantas coisas legais! Eles fazem faíscas no ar sem magia! Tem coisa mais magica do que isso? — perguntou. Seus olhos brilharam ao falar.

— Legal! — disse Frank, animado. — Podemos ir pra lá com eles depois do Natal! — pediu para Alice.

— Mas a mamãe... Ah, ok — Alice cedeu quando percebeu que iria perder.

— Legal, então vocês nos encontram na mansão Potter depois do natal. Vamos ir de Chave de Portal.

E eles começaram a falar sobre os seus planos para o natal e tudo mais. Não os acompanhei. Estava perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos, me perguntando o que rolou entre Sirius e Marlene e o por que de Remo estar tão bravo.

James, percebendo que eu estava distante, segurou a minha mão por baixo da mesa e mandou um sorriso tranquilizador.

* * *

**N/A: Nada aconteceu no capitulo, né? Totalmente bléééé Maaaaaaaas veio antes do planejado!**

**Simplesmente não consigo ver o James e o Sirius brigados, porque eles são tipo sinonimo de amizade sabe? Tipo, ao invés de falar pra pessoa "porra, você é meu bff" você fala "porra, você é meu Almofadinhas", entendem? E o Sirius vai ajudar eles, acho que vocês vão gostar da participação dele!**

**E sabe o porque da raiva da Lene com o Sirius? E sobre a TPM do Remo? Vocês vão descobrir na sexta! Yeah, porque eu fiz um bonus pra vocês entenderem! Eu gostei de escrever e acho que vocês vão gostar de ler!**

**Eu esqueci de falar, o capitulo passado foi dedicado a minha amiga chata Lais, que estava em um dilema na semana passada, mas ela já resolveu e agora está tudo bem!**

**Reviews:**

**Lais: **_O capitulo passado a Lily mostrou que ainda tem algum sentimento nela, sem ser o amor pelo James! Fiquei um pouco enjoada com as lamentações dela, maaaaaaaaaaas, ela tava precisando pensar um pouco no que faz! Sirius tá cada vez mais perfeito! (Já viu o Dream Cast que o Ben Barnes (acho que é esse o nome) está vestido de Sirius? ai meus deuses, amo aquela foto!) O Remo não é tão santinho, vocês vão ver! haha Obrigado pelo Review!_

**Lally Sads: **_Eu adoro criticas! Serio, quanto mais, melhor, porque é sempre bom saber que as pessoas não estão só lendo por cima, mas também me avaliando enquanto leem! Isso é muito importante! Enfim, os dois marotos são extremamente fofos! Adoro os dois! Acabou que o Sirius vai ajudar também! Simplesmente não consigo deixar ele e o Jay brigados! No final, por mais clichê que pareça, vão ficar os três marotos felizes! Obrigado pelos elogios!_

**Lais Lopes e Juliana: **_Ai está, mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem!_

**Como sempre, me empolguei respondendo aos Reviews!**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo! Obrigado a quem está acompanhando! Mandem Reviews! Sempre faz a autora feliz!**

**Beijos e abraços!**


	9. Bônus — Amar é uma droga

_**Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura.**_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

**Bônus — Amar é uma droga **

Remo suspirava aliviado toda vez que uma semana de lua-cheia acabava, porém, não era reconfortante saber que logo começaria novamente. Por ora, pelo menos, estava livre da sua maldição.

Se remexeu na cama confortável antes de sentar na cama, apoiando nas duas mãos. Observou o quarto claro e decidiu que era hora de levantar. Lentamente, o garoto fez a sua higiene matinal e vestiu o uniforme da Grifinória, ajeitando seu emblema de Monitor Chefe em frente ao espelho.

Saiu do quarto por fim. Mirou a porta do quarto de Lily e percebeu que estava entreaberta, sinal de que a garota não estava no quarto, porque ela nunca deixava a porta aberta quando estava lá. Se perguntou um motivo para a garota ter deixado a porta aberta, na lhe veio a cabeça.

Sendo vencido pela curiosidade, caminhou até a porta e a empurrou, revelando o dormitório particular de Lily. Estava como ele se lembrava, mas diferente das outras vezes, estava bagunçado. Ela nunca saia do dormitório sem arrumar antes.

A cama estava por fazer, haviam montes de livros espalhados pela escrivaninha, roupas jogadas na poltrona e na cama bagunçada. Viu então, uma camiseta vermelha, da Grifinória, jogada na cama. Tinha um numero na camiseta; 1. E logo acima, o nome Potter em letras garrafais. Remo pegou a camisa na mão e ficou encarando, sem conseguir pensar em nada realmente. Largou a camiseta e se aproximou da escrivaninha e percebeu que haviam dois pares de livros iguais de Transfiguração. Franzindo o cenho, Remo pegou um dos livros e o abriu na primeira pagina. Lá dizia, na letra caprichada de Lily: "Lily Evans, 7º ano, Grifinória". Pegou o próximo e não se surpreendeu tanto ao mirar a caligrafia torta conhecida: "James Potter, 7º ano, Grifinória".

Então ele viu, logo abaixo do livro, um pergaminho já gasto, pegou-o cuidadosamente e sussurrou, com a varinha apontada para o pergaminho.

— "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

As linhas começaram a se formar, revelando um Salão Principal quase vazio. Seus olhos varreram o Salão, até encontrar o que procurava. O pontinho de "Lílian Evans" ao lado de "James Potter". Sozinhos.

* * *

Sirius Black não era o tipo de pessoa que era visto sozinho pelos corredores de Hogwarts. O galã, que fazia a população feminina do castelo ficar em prantos, era visto sempre em compania de seus amigos, Os Marotos, ou de alguma garota bonita com quem queria se divertir. Mas, ultimamente, constantemente estava sozinho, andando sem rumo, sem responder aos comprimentos ou mexer com ninguém.

Não que ele fosse um cara solitário, não, mas ficar sozinho o ajudava pensar melhor. Tudo estava passando como um flash e logo seria natal e o seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts chegaria ao fim. Era estranho pensar em tudo que o conquistou naquele lugar durante os sete anos que viveu aqui. Conheceu os marotos, seu melhores amigos, passou de uma criança para um adolescente e sairia dali um homem. E fora aqui que conheceu Marlene.

A garota meiga e decida por quem ele estava apaixonado. Apesar de ultimamente não ver a garota sem a compania de um crápula qualquer pela escola, mas ele continuava sendo sua garota meiga. Talvez não sua.

Sirius suspirou ao lembrar que demorou muito ao perceber o quão especial a garota era. Se arrependia de não ter dito a ela o quanto gostou do encontro deles por puro medo. Medo de se amarrar, medo de não conseguir manter-se fiel, medo de ela de cansar dele e até medo de não conseguir fazer a garota feliz.

Mesmo fingindo que não se preocupava, Sirius se xingou mentalmente por saber que Marlene sofreu depois que ele disse que não queria nada com ela. Nunca havia se arrependido tanto na vida. E junto quando pensou em pedir desculpas e até mesmo implorar por uma segunda chance, Marlene se transformou da fada que todos chamavam para algo bem mais quente do que uma fada. Mesmo com as mudanças, Marlene não conseguia se desfazer da sua delicadeza.

Não falava palavras feias, não era vulgar, não fazia mais do que dar alguns beijos nos caras antes de dispensa-los e só não era discreta quando não queria. E continuava gentil. A memoria do dia que ela viera falar com ele, depois de brigar com James, ainda estava fresca em sua memoria…

**.**

_Sirius sentado, em frente ao lago, quando alguém se juntou a ele. Ele sabia quem era, porque sentiu o cheiro do perfume doce de Marlene. Ela sentou ao seu lado, se abraçando ao seu grosso casaco. Ficou lá por um tempo, sem falar nada. Era reconfortante saber que ela estava ali, mesmo sem falar nada, porque fazia muito tempo que ela não ficava perto dele, mesmo que não conversassem. Lembrou daquele tempo em que ela tentava chamar a sua atenção, sentando ao seu lado e puxando assunto._

_Se perguntou se ela sabia sobre James e Lily. _

— _É péssimo brigar com o melhor amigo — ela murmurou, encarando o chão a sua frente. _

— _Veio me falar para nos entendermos? — perguntou Sirius. Ela começou a mexer na grama, enterrando as mãos na terra, tirando um punhado, colocando de canto e repetindo tudo. _

— _Na verdade, vim ver como você está — disse ela, surpreendendo Sirius. — Se eu viesse para falar para vocês se entenderem, você provavelmente me mandaria embora._

— _É, você está certa._

_Ela deu de ombros e continuou seu trabalho na terra. Ele se juntou a ela. _

— _E então? — perguntou Marlene._

— _Acho que considerando tudo, eu devia ter surtado — respondeu e então suspirou._

— _Eu sei, sabe? Sobre a Lily e o James._

_Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, imaginando que a ruiva não contaria nem mesmo a melhor amiga, porque ela era muito certinha, mas pelo visto, estava enganado._

— _Deve ter achado um horror como eu — supôs. _

— _Não, não de verdade. Eu pensava que eles se gostavam, mas a Lily acabou com os meu sonhos quando começou a namorar o Remo, mas… — ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou Sirius, ante de continuar. — Ah, Sirius, a Lily não parecia feliz com o Remo! Eles pareciam mais amigos o que namorados…_

— _Vai tentar defender ela? — perguntou indignado, também encarando a garota._

— _Não estou defendendo. Estou falando que talvez ela estive muito infeliz com Remo e não quisesse mais nada com ele, só não sabia como dizer isso. E dai veio o James e eles começaram a se dar bem. E os dois parecem felizes juntos._

— _Mas o Remo… _

— _Remo vai entender, se souber que eles estão felizes juntos. Só precisam contar isso a ele, sem magoa-lo. _

— _Eles deviam pensar nisso antes. — sua voz soou irônica._

— _É, mas acho que eles nunca pensaram nisso — ela deu de ombros. — Deviam estar com medo da reação dele, sabe?_

_Ele suspirou._

— _É bom falar disso com alguém — confessou Sirius para Marlene. Ela sorriu para ele._

_Os dois se encararam sorrindo um para o outro por um tempo, até Sirius perguntar:_

— _E nós?_

_Marlene se sobressaltou com a pergunta. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela ficou tensa de repente._

— _Não existe nós, Sirius. — Respondeu, antes de levantar e voltar correndo ao castelo._

**_._**

Sirius suspirou. Desde aquele dia, não tornaram a se falar. Ele pensou nela durante todos os dias, querendo falar com ela, mas nunca tendo coragem, porque sabia que se tentasse, a garota o afastaria novamente.

Virou outro corredor e deu de cara com a garota que pensava o tempo tudo. Ela estava acompanhada de um garoto loiro e alto, que Sirius sabia que se chamava Stevie Rogers. Ele observou o garoto prender Marlene na parede, com uma mão de cada lado da garota, a beijando logo em seguida. Marlene não se moveu, apenas beijou o garoto de volta.

Foi quando Sirius resolveu que não ia assistir aquilo sem fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

Remo não sabia o que pensar. Talvez fosse coincidência. Coincidência demais. Mas o que a camiseta de Quadribol de James, seu livro e até mesmo o mapa do maroto estavam fazendo no quarto de Lily? Imaginou que talvez os dois tivessem ficado amigos, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade, porque os dois nunca seriam amigos, e Remo não seria tão bobo ao pensar isso.

Saiu do salão dos monitores atordoado. Percorreu os corredores sem ao menos olhar para os lados, até esbarrar em alguém. Não um alguém qualquer, mas Dorcas Meadowes. Ela se assustou quando bateu nele, mas logo se recompôs.

— Você tá legal? — perguntou ela.

— 'Tô legal — respondeu, um pouco seco. Ela respirou fundo e limpou a garganta, antes de falar:

— Eu estava indo procurar você — murmurou. — Queria resolver algumas coisas.

— Você deixou bem claro que não temos nada para resolver da ultima vez que nos falamos — ele respondeu friamente.

— É, mas eu estava enganada, acho que não podemos fingir que nada acontece — retrucou Dorcas, com uma expressão seria.

— O que você quer falar? — perguntou. Ela suspirou e se encostou na parede fria de pedra. Remo se juntou a ela.

— Sabe, eu andei pensando, eu acho que realmente gosto de você — murmurou. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ah é? — ele soou irônico, mas estava surpreso. — E quando descobriu isso?

— Acho que no dia que você me deu um fora e começou a sair com a Evans, mas só admiti agora — ela deu de ombros.

Remo riu, mesmo sem querer, porque Dorcas sempre foi direto ao ponto, nunca querendo esconder nada, porque, segundo ela mesma, só deixavam as coisas piores no final. Ele admirava isso na garota.

— Eu namoro — ele respondeu. Ela riu.

— Você passa mais tempo comigo do que com a sua namorada — zombou ela.

Remo balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse pensar no assunto.

— Isso não vem ao caso — disse, dando de ombros.

— É claro que vem! Você devia terminar com ela!

— Pra ficar com você? — perguntou. A garota balançou a cabeça. — Por que acha que eu faria isso?

— Simples. Porque gosta mais de mim do que dela.

* * *

— Ei! Vocês dois! — gritou Sirius, se aproximando dos dois.

Rogers pulou para longe de Marlene quando ouviu Sirius.

— Sabiam que é proibido se agarrar nos corredores? — perguntou. Marlene riu.

— Ah é? — replicou a garota. — Vem logo você nos falar isso?

— É, sabe, com o tempo vem a experiência — zombou. Marlene respirou pesadamente.

— Vamos, Stevie — chamou a garota. — Esse ar está muito pesado.

Mas antes que pudesse puxar Stevie pela mão, Sirius a afastou do garoto, puxando pelo pulso.

— Se manda, cara — ordenou, com raiva. O loiro não se intimidou. Ao contrario, deu um passo a frente.

— Não tenho medo de você, Black — falou firme. — Não se toca que ela não quer nada com você?

— Acho que o único que não percebeu nada foi você. Ou ainda não entendeu que ela só está te usando para me esquecer? — perguntou num tom venenoso.

— Chega Sirius! — gritou Marlene. — Você não tem o direito de atrapalhar os meus assuntos assim.

— Estou te protegendo! Sabe o que esse cara quer com você?

— Ele quer o mesmo que você queria! — ela rebateu, com raiva.

* * *

— E o que te faz pensar isso? — perguntou Remo á Dorcas, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela sorriu para ele.

— Ah, sabe, é aquele lance do olhar e tudo mais — ela deu de ombros.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, até Dorcas começar a aproximar seu rosto ao de Remo. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, já podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro na sua pele, quando Dorcas interrompeu.

— Espera, Remo. — ela se afastou. — Quero saber uma coisa.

— O que? — perguntou.

— Por que me deu um fora no ano passado?

* * *

— Eu não sabia o que queria, Marlene! — Sirius replicou. Ela se afastou do garoto em movimento brusco.

— E mesmo assim você me fez sofrer! Você me fez chorar e me arrepender por cada mínimo minuto que eu estive com você! Que estive apaixonada por você! — gritou. — Eu me arrependo de cada minuto que você esteve na minha vida, Sirius Black!

— Ah é? — gritou ele de volta. — Sabe qual foi a única coisa que me arrepende relacionado á você? De não ter percebido o quanto eu gosto de você antes! Antes de toda essa palhaçada, de todas essas brigas! Eu odeio não ter percebido antes o quanto eu gosto de você! O quanto você é especial e diferente de qualquer garota dessa escola. Mas principalmente, Marlene, eu me arrependo de ter feito você sofrer tanto a ponto de ficar com esses caras.

* * *

— Eu… — começou Remo, sem saber exatamente o que falar. — Na verdade não gosto de lembrar daquele dia, sabe?

Ela se afastou de Ramo e caminhou ao lado oposto do corredor.

— Eu também não gosto de lembrar, mas mesmo assim, lembro. Foi difícil pra mim. Tive que ver você e a Evans andando por ai como se fosse o casal do momento.

— Dorcas…

— Você me beijava e dizia que me amava, Remo, você disse que faria tudo por mim. Então sumia a semana inteira e não queria me dizer onde estava — ela começou, encarando ao longe. — E ai veio a Evans com a depressão dela e essa sua mania de você querer consola-la.

Os olhos de Dorcas se estreitaram.

— Ela sabe de nós? — perguntou.

— Não, é claro que não — ele respondeu. — Eu não quis contar a ela.

— E ela sabe que nós ainda estávamos juntos quando você resolveu namorá-la?

* * *

— E por que você está me falando isso agora? — perguntou Marlene, sua soando menos irritada.

Sirius tomou aquilo como um bom sinal. Deu um passo a frente.

— Porque acho que percebi que gosto mais de você do que já gostei de qualquer garota na minha vida — respondeu, escolhendo as palavras.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Tipo, ama? — perguntou.

* * *

— Eu não estava namorando a Lily quando estava com você — respondeu Remo, calmamente, — porque nunca estive com você.

— Ah não? — perguntou Dorcas. — E você chamava aquilo de que?

— Não era um namoro.

— Obviamente.

— Nós só nos beijamos… algumas vezes.

— É — confirmou Dorcas. — E ai você disse que me amava e que faria tudo por mim — continuou. — Mas disse que eu não te entendia. E eu procurei entender. E acho que foi ai que você me deixou.

— Você descobriu o meu maior segredo, Dorcas, você descobriu a coisa mais pessoal sobre mim que só as pessoas que me eram chegadas sabiam. E eu não podia ficar com você sabendo que você conhecia esse segredo. — ele revelou.

— E por que você pode ficar com a Evans?

— Por que eu não a amava como amava você — respondeu, simplesmente.

* * *

— Eu não sei se eu amo, Lene, mas eu gosto de você. Gosto mais do que eu pretendia amar alguém. E eu sei que quero ficar com você.

E sem esperar mais nada, Sirius juntou os lábios de Marlene com os seus, num beijo longo, apaixonado e cheio de saudades.

Stevie Rogers já estava bem longe daquele casal.

* * *

— E por que ainda estão juntos? — perguntou.

— Porque eu aprendi a gostar dela — respondeu Remo. — Talvez não como gosto de você, mas a Lily é especial.

— É, e acho que ela aprendeu a gostar de outra pessoa — a voz de Dorcas tinha um veneno não característico dela. — Eu a vi com James Potter hoje de manhã. Sozinhos. De novo.

Subitamente, Remo se lembrou das coisas de James no quarto de Lily, ainda assim, resolveu defender a garota.

— Ela não é dessas — murmurou.

— Se você diz — Dorcas deu de ombros.

— Você quer que eu termine com ela, não é? — perguntou Remo. Dorcas deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Admito que sim.

— Por que você acha que eu te daria uma chance se nós terminássemos? — perguntou.

— É, acho.

Remo, ao contrario do que Dorcas imaginava, sorriu.

— É, eu provavelmente pediria para namorar você — ele disse.

Ela se aproximou dele, o rosto a centímetros um do outro.

— Mas agora eu que não quero namorar um garoto covarde como você, Remo Lupin. Covarde e traidor. — ela arrumou a gravata dele. — Agora volta para a sua pseuda namoradinha que logo vai te trocar pelo seu melhor amigo.

— É, vou voltar pra ela, porque a minha pseuda namorada não me deixou por outra garota qualquer como o seu ex-pseudo-namorado, não é?

Ela estreitou os olhos e se afastou, com raiva.

Remo não conseguiu conter a sua raiva, e esmurrou a primeira amadura que viu na frente, a levando para o chão. Em seguida, se dirigiu ao Salão Principal, encontrando uma conversa animada sobre as férias de natal.

* * *

Sirius não sabia quanto tempo estava ali, beijando Marlene. Suas mãos percorriam a cintura e as costas da, contornando cada curva suave do corpo quente da garota. Enquanto as mãos delicadas de Marlene bagunçavam os cachos macios dos cabelos de Sirius, o que ela sempre quis fazer.

Até que ela o empurrou subitamente e o encarou irritada.

— Qual é, Sirius Black? Acha que pode vir aqui e me falar meia dúzia de palavras bonitas e então está tudo certo? Não é só porque te amo que você pode sair fazendo essas coisas e…

— Você disse que me ama? — perguntou, subitamente. Ela o encarou vermelha, parecendo ainda mais irritada.

— Você é um babaca.

— Mas você ama esse babaca — ele deu um sorriso bobo.

Marlene se aproximou dele, mas diferente de antes, a garota se aproximou para erguer a mão e deixar a marca dos seus cinco dedos no rosto do garoto.

— Você me dá nojo.

Mesmo depois do tapa, Sirius ainda continuava a sorrir abobalhado. Ao ver os cachos cor de chocolate de Marlene sumirem pelo corredor, o garoto se lembrou que não podia deixa-la partir. Não mais.

— Ei, Lene! — chamou, correndo atrás dela.

* * *

**N/A: "Vou postar o bônus na sexta". Já disse para não confiarem nas minhas palavras? Bom, pois é, mas eu recompensei o meu atraso com um bônus totalmente 'O', que eu acho que vocês vão gostar.**

**Vou falar mais sobre o relacionamento da Dorcas com o Remo no passado, pra vocês entenderem essa discussão deles. Por agora, espero que entendam porque o Remo tá tão irritado e porque o Sirius ficou tão feliz de repente. Se não entenderem, perguntem nos Reviews que eu respondo no próximo capitulo.**

**Ah, a parte do Sirius e da Marlene, em que eles conversam em frente ao lado seria antes do capitulo anterior, entre o 6° e o 7°, quando o Sirius brigou com o James, mas achei que ia ficar mitos bônus só pra uma história.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem! O proximo capitulo vem terça ou quarta feira, respondo tudo lá.**

**Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês! Até mais! **

** Beijos e abraços!**


	10. Capitulo 8 — Natal

**_Se eu apenas deitar aqui, você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?_**

**_Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 — Natal**

Eu estava sentada no banco trás de um carro aumentando magicamente junto com James, Remo, Sirius e Marlene indo para a mansão Potter. Sirius estava fazendo palhaçadas, como sempre. De uns tempos pra cá ele estava mais contente, até mais sorridente e piadista do que era antigamente.

O carro parou em frente a casa dos Potter e saímos em frente a um lindo jardim. Eu já havia visto a fachada da casa dos Potter em uma foto no quarto de Remo, onde os Marotos sorriam e se abraçavam, em frente a uma casa grande, branca, uma varanda bonita em volta e janelas panorâmicas, mas vê-la pessoalmente era completamente diferente. Era linda e imponente. Imaginei que com toda aquela neve, a casa era bonita, no verão, devia ser um refugio maravilhoso.

O Senhor Potter saiu do banco da frente e começou a tirar as malas do porta-malas junto com os garotos. Este era outro que era surpreendente pessoalmente. Era uma versão mais velha de James, o mesmo rosto, cabelo, porte físico e até o jeito de andar e falar. Apenas os olhos do Sr. Potter eram diferentes do de James; eram verdes claros, quase cinza, o que lhe dava um charme a mais, admito, mas cada um era bonito ao seu modo.

— Ah, não garotas, deixem que os meninos carreguem as malas — ouvi uma voz animada a nossas costas. Soube imediatamente que aquela era a Sra. Potter quando me virei. Era bonita, cabelos ruivos, cumpridos e ondulados, sorriso bondoso, rosto magro, olhos castanhos esverdeados, como os de James. Ela sorriu para nós.

— Tia Dorea! — Lene abraçou a Sra. Potter. Ela conhecia os Potter desde pequena.

— Lene, como vai?

— Eu estou bem tia, olha essa é minha amiga Lily Evans — ela me colocou de frente a senhora Potter.

— Então você é a famosa Lily Evans! James tinha razão! Você é uma linda ruiva! Os Potter tem uma queda por ruivas — ela deu um sorrisinho. Remo parou ao meu lado e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

— Mas esta aqui o Potter perdeu pra mim — ele sorriu confiante. Sra. Potter arqueou a sobrancelha. James passou mal-humorado por nós. Sirius para quebrar o clima ruim que se instalou passou o braço pelo ombro de Lene.

— E esta aqui esta caindo nos meus encantos, tia.

— Vai sonhando, Black — disse Lene tirando o braço dele de cima dela e me puxou junto dela.

— Meu Deus, Sirius, deixe a garota em paz — disse a Sra. Potter, mas ela estava rindo.

— Eu queria você, tia Dorea, mas sabe né, tio Charlus tem que ter a ilusão que ele é melhor que eu em alguma coisa — zombou Sirius. O Sr. Potter, passou por nós e deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

— Deixe de ser abusado, moleque.

Sirius riu.

Marlene então me levou a um tour pela casa. Depois de andar todo o perímetro da maravilha, elegante e gigante casarão dos Potter, Lene me levou para o quarto que dividiríamos. Era bem grande e tinha duas camas, uma penteadeira, um gigante guarda roupa e uma porta que levava a um banheiro majestoso.

Depois de um longo banho, nós descemos para encontrar os garotos para o jantar.

Eu, particularmente, estava morrendo de fome porque não consegui tomar café antes da viagem de trem, porque acordei tarde e depois a viajem de Londres até Godric's Hollow e então para a parte mais afastada da cidade foi muito longa e nós perdemos o horário do almoço.

Quando chegamos estavam quase todos a mesa, menos o senhor Potter. Sentei-me entre Remo e James e começamos a jantar. Logo o Sr. Potter chegou e começou a falar. Ele tinha o jeito de falar animado, exatamente como James quando estava entusiasmado.

— E eu recebia pelo menos uma carta furiosa da McGonagoll por dia, sabe — contava ele sobre o tempo que James era um baderneiro. — Depois que Sirius veio morar conosco, por algum raio de motivo, eles acharam que eu deveria estar a par do que ele aprontava junto com James.

— Ah, tio, sabemos que você se importa — disse Sirius, divertido. Sr. Potter franziu o cenho, mas ele parecia gostar de Sirius.

— Mas o meu filho parou de aprontar recentemente. Agora eu só tenho esse pirralho para me preocupar — ele continuou, apontando para Sirius. — Acho que ele esta apaixonado.

— James aprontava tanto quanto você, Charlus — zombou a Sra. Potter.

— Mas foi só esta ruiva aparecer na minha vida que complicou tudo. Porque ela adorava me dar detenções!

— Papai, acho melhor não falar sobre as suas detenções — comentou James. E eu percebi que ele estava corando, todos riram.

— Mas seja quem for a felizarda, pode ter certeza que te mudou muito. — disse a Sra. Potter com um sorriso doce a James. Ele corou ainda mais. Todos olharam pra mim e eu fiquei super sem graça.

Por cima da mesa, Remo cobriu minha mão com a sua e apertou. Sorri amarelo para ele.

— Ah, papai, você nem sabe da ultima. — James sorriu malicioso. — Sirius está apaixonado!

— Você fica tão gay falando desse jeito, Pontas — disse Sirius, com um misto de arrogância e divertimento.

— E você fica tão gay falado da Lene, Sirius — falou Remo. Lene e Sirius coraram e todos riram.

— Então era sobre a Marlene que vocês estavam falando quando entrei no quarto! — disse a Sra. Potter.

— Arg, tia Dorea, eu não ficaria com esse garoto nem que fosse o ultimo na Terra! — Lene se pronunciou.

— Não ficaria _novamente_, Lenezinha — disse James.

— É, esta cuspindo no prato que comeu — falei.

— Ela me ama, tia, ela mesmo me disse — Sirius disse arrogante.

— É, e agora você está lambendo o chão que ela passa — zombou James.

— Isso não aconteceria se ela deixasse de ser orgulhosa — ele rebateu.

— Isso não aconteceria se _você _não negasse fogo — provocou Marlene.

— Sirius Black não nega fogo! — exclamou Sirius indignado.

— Sou a prova viva que nega — Lene provocou.

— Vish, Sirius, essa foi baixa! — riu Remo.

— Será que poderia não ser o assunto do jantar? — pediu a Sra. Potter. Então percebemos que tinham adultos no recinto e paramos de falar besteiras. E então o Sr. e Sra. Potter foram dormir e nós seis nos reunimos em frente a lareira para conversar. Ficamos até de madrugada conversando até que decidimos dormir.

Eu cai na cama e não vi mais nada porque era muito, muito tarde e eu estava realmente cansada.

Os dias que antecederam o Natal foram muito legais, nós acordávamos cedo, saiamos ou ficávamos vendo os garotos jogarem Quadribol ou fazíamos guerras de neve ou apenas conversávamos em frente a lareira até de madrugada. Fizemos nossas compras de Natal no dia 23 e no dia 24 rolaria uma festa muito grande com um monte de amigos do Sr. e Sra. Potter

*******.

Lene e eu estávamos nos arrumando para o café da manhã quando alguém bateu na porta.  
Abri e a Sra. Potter entrou, ela segurava duas grandes caixas brancas. Nos últimos dias, a Sra. Potter havia sido muito legal conosco, sempre nos mimando e fazendo biscoitos de chocolate para mim e panquecas de baunilha com cobertura de caramelo para Lene.

Ela colocou as caixas na cama.

— Bom dia Sra. Potter — falamos em coro.

— Bom dia, minhas lindas — ela sorriu para nós. — Eu queria lhe dar os seus presentes de Natal!

Nos aproximamos das caixas.

— Esse aqui é para Marlene e esse é especial para a Lily — ela nos entregou as caixas.

— Por que especial? — perguntei.

— Porque pela primeira vez, James me ajudou a escolher os presentes, e ele é lindo!

Me aproximei da caixa para abri-la, mas a Sra. Potter se postou a frente.

— Não garotas, abram somente quando for vesti-lo de noite — ela pediu. — Ele é ajustado por magia, vai servir perfeitamente. Agora vamos descer para o café. Ah, e aconselho a não usarem colar.

Passamos o dia inteiro curiosas por causa das caixas, mas não nos atrevemos a abri-la. Ainda eram 16h da tarde quando Marlene começou a me arrastar para nos arrumarmos.

— Mas a festa é só ás dez da noite! — falou Sirius.

Marlene, nos últimos dias, parecia ter dado uma trégua no seu gelo em Sirius. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado em um dos confortáveis sofás da varanda aquecida, observando as montanhas cobertas de neve, e as pernas de Marlene estavam jogadas encima de Sirius, que não parecia se incomodar.

— Sim, mas não quer nos ver lindas? — ela perguntou.

— Mas você já é linda! — Sirius foi gentil e pareceu ficar surpreso. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Acho que deveríamos ficar mais bonitas, então — ela disse.

— Não consigo imaginar como.

— Vamos te surpreender, então — prometeu Marlene. — Nos vemos mais tarde?

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente em afirmativo.

— É amiga, parece que finalmente Sirius Black caiu na sua — falei quando ela se jogou na cama, ainda sorrindo.

— Quero ver como vai ser quando voltarmos para Hogwarts — ela subitamente ficou seria, mas então, voltou a sorrir. — Mas vou confessar que estou muito feliz!

— O que aconteceu com vocês? — perguntei. Ela sentou na cama e eu sentei em frente.

— O babaca do Sirius me atrapalhou quando eu estava indo para a Sala Precisa com o Stevie! — ela contou. — E nós discutimos.

— Isso não explica por que você ficou irritada e ele todo 'contentezinho'.

Ela riu.

— Acho que o jeito agora é aproveitar — ela sorriu maliciosa e eu percebi como ela estava diferente da garota tímida do começo do ano letivo.

Não parecia mais uma fada, apesar de ainda ter a aparecia de uma. Sua aparecia voltara ao normal, mas as pontas de seu cabelo ainda estavam negras, como estivesse sido queimada, o que era bem legal, mas ela voltou a usar roupas decentes de antes e parou de se comportar como uma vadia.

_Que ironia, _pensei. _O sujo falando do mal lavado_.

— Acho que perdemos aquela garota tímida — comentei. Ela sorriu confiante.

— Você também não parece ser a mesma — ela provocou. — Vivendo um romance proibido com um cara sexy e perigoso — ela piscou. Eu ri.

— Romance proibido com um cara sexy e perigoso? — eu ri, com deboche.

— Bom, o _Jay _— ela imitou minha voz, — é extremamente sexy, não negue.

— Pode ser — eu ri.

— Agora você vai deixar eu arrumar você para os seu Maroto.

— James ou Remo?

— Não sei, o que estiver mais disponível. — eu ri.

E a minha tarde foi rodeada de produtos de beleza e fofocas sobre garotos. Nós fizemos a unhas, o penteado e a maquiagem uma da outra, mas na hora de colocar o vestido, Lene me fez ficar de olhos fechados. E depois de arrumar o vestido ela me deixou olhos no espelho e eu estava... UAU! Meus olhos estavam verdes estavam ressaltados pelo lápis preto e a sombra dourada. Meu rosto estava como o de uma boneca, sem nenhuma imperfeição, com as bochechas rosadas e um batom cor da boca, apenas com um brilho.

Meu vestido era perfeito! James sabia que eu odiava vestidos tomara-que-caia. A alça era de renda, que descia até a base do quadril, onde formava um U nas costas, deixando minha costa totalmente nua. O vestido contornava curvas que me eram desconhecidas e descia até um pouco antes do joelho. O seu vermelho-queimado me fazia parecer mais viva. Meus cabelos estavam presos e deixavam eu com uma aparência mais madura e _sexy_.

— Você fez um trabalho perfeito! — eu a abracei.

— Agora é sua vez, nós temos apenas uma hora! — ela apontou pra si própria.

E o meu trabalho foi muito mais fácil, porque Marlene tem o rosto perfeitinho. Eu apenas fiz uma maquiagem com sombra azul, e passei um batom vermelho. Seu cabelo eu fiz uma trança lateral com vários fios soltos. Ela estava melhor que eu na verdade, seu vestido azul marinho estilo romano de apenas uma alça.

— Só falta uma coisa! — ela disse. Pegou duas caixas brancas menores e entregou uma a mim. Era uma linda sandália com um salto gigante. Eu as coloquei e percebi que já se passava das dez e meia.

Quando entramos no Salão de festas, que antes havia sido uma sala de estar. Cumprimentamos um monte de gente desconhecida que falavam como nós éramos lindas, até avistarmos os marotos, perto a mesa de comida. Os queixos dos quatro caíram quando nos viram.

E tenho que admitir, aqueles garotos de smoking eram um deleite para os olhos.

Eu sorri para James, mas quem né estendeu a mão e eu aceitei foi Remo.

— Você esta linda! — ele exclamou. Eu sorri. Ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um leve beijo.

— Você também está maravilhoso — elogiei. Estava mesmo, fazer o que?

E ele me puxou para pista de dança. Ficamos lá dançando, até começar as musicas lentas. Ele segurou minha cintura e eu passei os braços por seus ombros.

— Sabe, Lily, andávamos meio distantes nos últimos tempos — ele comentou enquanto girávamos pela pista.

— Acho que não ando bem — desabafei.

— Eu também não. — Ele suspirou.

— Aconteceu muita coisa — disse. — Mas os últimos dez meses têm sido muito bons!

— Onze — ele me interrompeu.

— Desculpe?

— Estamos juntos há onze meses, quase um ano.

— Ah, Remo, sou tão descuidada! Mas com tudo que tem acontecido...

— O que tem acontecido?

— Você sabe, as coisas de monitoria e os trabalhos e tal — falei rápido. — Não que tenha acontecido alguma coisa, você sabe, tá tudo normal, mas tá um pouco diferente e…

— Ok Lily — ele me interrompeu, soltando uma risadinha, — já entendi. Sei que tem sido difícil — comentou ele. — Eu gosto do nosso namoro — soltou rapidamente.

— Acho que essa frase soou como um porém — brinquei. Ele sorriu.

— Não sei, Lils, acho que...

Mas o que ele achava nunca descobri, porque ele parou de falar e seu olhar ficou preso em alguma coisa. Olhei para onde ele encarava e fiquei o dobro de surpresa. James estava dançando com uma garota. Essa garota era Dorcas Meadowes. E eles estavam conversando. E rindo! E ela estava linda em um vestido lilás! E eu estava ficando nervosa. Então Remo pareceu acordar. E voltamos a dançar em silencio até James aparecer.

— Podemos trocar de par agora? — ele pediu.

Remo pareceu ponderar por um ou dois segundos, mas cedeu e James passou os braços por onde os de Remo estavam antes. E eu o encarei, irritada.

— Ciúmes, Evans? — ele provocou.

— Da próxima vez que eu ver você dançando com uma garota linda que não seja eu, um de nós vai para Azkaban e outro para um cemitério — falei irritada.

— Hey, calminha Lírio, sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você — ele sorriu. — E a Dorcas fica bem com o Remo

Eu olhei para onde ele indicava e vi Remo e Dorcas dançando e conversando.

— Eles ficam fofos juntos — concordei.

— Nós também — ele apontou para uma enorme parede de vidro que refletia nossa imagem dançando. É, nós ficamos muito bem juntos.

— E aquele ali também — apontei para Sirius e Marlene dançando longe de nós.

— Parece que todos podemos ficar com quem queremos afinal! — ele sorriu para mim fiquei com vontade de beija-lo.

Então a musica mudou, fiquei desanimada ao pensar que mudaria para uma musica agitada e nós teríamos que nos separar, mas ao contrario, continuou uma musica lenta, que eu não conhecia. James juntou mais nossos corpos e encostou seus lábios no meu ouvido.

Então teve a ceia farta a meia noite e a troca de presentes. Ganhei um par de botas lindo de Lene, um Kit especial da Zonks de Sirius, um caixa cheia de Sapos de Chocolate de Peter, um suéter verde do Sr e Sra. Potter, uma corrente de ouro de Remo e um álbum fotos com as melhores lembranças nossas de James. Eu gostei do álbum porque a primeira foto era uma bem grande minha com meus pais e a outra era uma recente de um dia que Lene conseguira uma câmera e tirou uma fato de todos nós na mesa do Salão Principal. Então James me fez um sinal para tentar sair dali. Falei que iria ao banheiro para Remo e subi para o quarto dele. E percebi que era a primeira vez que eu entrava lá.

Era grande, vermelho e dourado com uma decoração inteira da Grifinória. Ele chegou logo em seguida e sem falar nada me segurou pela cintura e me deu um beijo delicioso.

— Não sabe como estava com saudades! — ele disse quando nos separamos.

— Não podemos demorar — falei, com um meio sorriso.

— Sempre ao ponto, Evans — ele disse, cordial e eu ri. Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo negra e cumprida e me entregou. Dentro havia um lindo colar de ouro com pedrinhas brilhantes.

— Ah que linda, Jay! — o abracei pelo pescoço. Sorri a ele. — Tenho uma coisa pra você também!

Puxei ele pela mão e corremos até o quarto que eu dividia com Lene. Busquei no fundo da minha mala até encontrar a pequena caixinha. Sorri para ele.

— Não precisa me dar nada, Lils — falou ele.

— Tenho que lhe retribuir. E você vai amar, acredite em mim.

Entreguei a caixinha a ele. Era uma corrente com uma plaquinha escrita 'Propriedade de Lily Evans'. Ele riu ler.

— Propriedade de Lílian Evans?

Ele passou a corrente pelo pescoço e a colocou por dentro da camisa.

— É para todas saberem que você é comprometido.

Ele sorriu malicioso e se aproximou. Ele colocou meus braços e enlaçou minha cintura.

— Como você é possessiva, Srta. Evans — ele sorriu malicioso. — E a propósito, está maravilhosa essa noite.

Ele puxou-me para mais perto e quebrou qualquer espaço que tinha entre nós selando um beijo urgente.

— Lily — ele sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

— Hmm…

— Dorme comigo hoje?

E o encarei seria.

— James…

— Podemos enfeitiçar o quarto e ninguém nunca vai perceber. Estou esse tempo todo sem você, Lily, por favor! — ele pediu. Seus olhos brilharam.

— Ok, você venceu, mas só por hoje. Depois só quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, ok?

— Você adora me desiludir, ruiva!

Eu o beijei uma ultima vez antes de me ajeitar e sair caminhado calmamente pelo corredor.

— Demorou Lily — disse Remo quando me sentei ao seu lado.

— Estava retocando a maquiagem — respondi.

Nós ficamos até de madrugada com os outros convidados. Dorcas Meadowes também ficou lá, sentada conosco, conversando, ela até que era legal, mas a achei um pouco Di-lua e ela, por algum motivo, não parecia gostar de mim.

Lene já estava um pouco bêbada quando se jogou na cama ao entrar no quarto.

— Ah, tô exausta! — ela falou.

Entrei no banheiro e me troquei rapidamente. Coloquei a camisa Potter e um shorts curtinho. Soltei meu cabelo e arrumei com magia e então tirei a maquiagem. Coloquei o roupão e sai do banheiro.

— Aonde você vai? — ela perguntou.

— Vou dormir no quarto de James, infelizmente não vou estar aqui para curar sua ressaca amanhã. Se o Remo ou qualquer pessoa vir me procurar fala que eu fui dar uma volta ok?

— Hmm, divirta-se, mas toma cuidado, ok? Não quero afilhados antes do tempo, Lilyzinha — ela sorriu divertida.

— Arg, Marlene, odeio gente bêbada! Vai tomar um banho e dormir! — mandei. Abri a porta para sair, mas a minha consciência pesada me fez voltar e ajuda-la a tirar o vestido e a maquiagem.

— Acredita que eu nuuuuunca bebi, Lilyzinha? — falou ela, arrastado e enrolado, como todo bom bêbado. — Eu era uma santinha.

— Eu gostava de você santinha — murmurei. Tirei o vestido dela e coloquei um pijama confortável. — Mas eu gosto de você agora também — afirmei.

O sorriso dela mochou. Tentei imaginar se eu havia falado algo errado, mas não me pareceu nada demais. Talvez o cérebro de um bêbado funcionasse diferente.

— Acha que ele me ama? — perguntou de repente, depois de um tempo, enquanto eu soltava seus cabelos. — O Sirius?

— O que ele te falou? — perguntei.

— Ele disse que me ama — respondeu ela, dando de ombros.

— Então deve ser verdade. Você sabe, o Sirius não diz isso pra qualquer uma — afirmei.

— Pode ser… — ela disse. — Ele me beijou. Hoje. No baile — contou. — Acho que ele me ama mesmo. Nós nem estávamos embaixo de visco.

Tive vontade de rir. Talvez eu o fizesse, se a situação fosse diferente.

— Por que você não confirma com ele? — terminei de soltar o cabelo dela e prendia em um coque.

Ela se levantou e sorriu para mim.

— É isso o que vou fazer — disse e saiu do quarto, sem mais nem menos.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Marlene! — chamei sussurrando, quando estávamos no corredor. Ela parou a um passo da porta do quarto de Sirius.

— O que?

— Você está bêbada!

— E dai? Você que me disse pra vir falar com ele.

— Eu falei pra você falar com ele, mas não agora, outra hora. Vamos logo, vamos pro quarto.

— Não Lily, pense comigo, o natal está acabando, logo estaremos em um novo, e dai o sétimo ano acaba e nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. Não sei você, mas eu vou fazer o que eu quero. E eu vou fazer agora.

Acho que ela nunca disse algo tão são em toda vida dela. Deixei que ela entrasse no quarto de Sirius, sem bater diga-se de passagem e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Aproveitei caminhei até o quarto de James. A porta estava entreaberta. Quando entrei ele estava sentado na cama. Estava apenas com a calça do Smoking, nada mais. Fitava a corrente que eu lhe dera de presente.

— Hey, você veio! — ele sorriu para mim, antes de puxar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço silencioso. Ele engatinhou pela cama até a ponta e ficou de joelhos na ponta da cama e me estendeu a mão. Eu aceitei.

Ele segurou meu rosto com delicadeza e me beijou. Eu retribui. Senti a corda do meu roupão ser solto e ele cair no chão. Ele me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

— Não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta — ele murmurou novamente.

— Eu senti mais falta desse beijo — sussurrei perto de seu ouvido. Ele se arrepiou e eu sorri com o efeito que eu fazia nele.

Em um gesto rápido, ele me colocou na cama e ficou sobre mim. Trilhou um caminho de beijos da minha boca até meu pescoço. Minhas mãos voaram até seus cabelos macios, bagunçando-os. Suas mãos invadiram minha camisa e percorreu cada centímetro da minha pele, até chegar a base do meu seio, onde brincou com a bainha do meu sutiã.

— Lily, eu amo você — ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido antes de deslizar a minha camiseta para fora do meu corpo.

— Eu também amo você, James.

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei, demorei uma eternidade. Eu estive EXTREMAMENTE ocupada nesse mês. Vou explicar, porque pela minha demora, acho que vocês merecem uma explicação.**

**Bom, no começo do mês, eu e meus amigos marcamos uma pequena reunião natalina pra metade do mês, porque é tradição nossa. Paralelamente, eu estava trabalhando. Então, imaginem, eu passava o dia trabalhando e depois ainda tinha que ver as coisas da festa. Não parei nem um segundo. E dai, depois da festa eu comecei a trabalhar em tempo integral por causa do natal. Eu chegava em casa pensando só em descansar. Enfim, ainda tinha que arrumar o capitulo. Só consegui arrumar e postar o capitulo hoje.**

**Mas eu tenho uma boa noticia! Não vou demorar a postar o próximo capitulo, talvez no dia 31, não sei ao certo. O que acontece é que eu escrevo tudo no meu iPod e recentemente, ele estava com alguns problemas e lá tinha uns rascunhos. Bom, o que eu não lembrava, era que eu tinha feito mandado tudo que eu escrevi por e-mail pra mim mesma! Então é só arrumar, acrescentar algumas coisas e já posto logo!**

**E para me redimir, eu vou postar um novo**** bônus que já está quase pronto! Está ficando muito fofo e romântico. **

**Sobre esse capitulo: podia ser melhor. Não foi o meu favorito, mas espero que gostem!**

**Obrigado a quem mandou Reviews! Não vou conseguir responde-los, mas eu li todos, fiquei feliz por terem gostado e por estarem acompanhando! A opinião de vocês é MUITO importante!**

**Obrigado!**

**Ah, e quem quiser perguntar, falar, puxar assunto, manda um oi ou qualquer coisa, me procura no Twitter, porque eu tô sempre por lá pelo cel. Bruununes**

**Beijos e Abraços!**

**PS: EU VOU NA WHERE WE ARE TOUR! **


End file.
